Destino
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: CAP 5 FINAL-- Sanosuke e Megumi se reencontram em uma noite que pode mudar o destino dos dois.*classificação R nos capítulos 2 e 5 por conter um lemon** Somente S/M nesse fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Obrigada à Rin , por permitir que eu usasse as idéias dela nesse fic em português. A primeira parte até que não é pesada, mas no próximo capitulo existe um lemon. Somente Sanosuke e Megumi nesse fanfiction.  
  
Esse fanfic é dedicado à minha amiga Hikari  
  
Disclaimer: RK não me pertence  
Destino.  
  
O jornal caiu no chão lentamente, as últimas noticias gritavam em grandes letras vermelho sangue.  
  
Kanryuu Takeda comete suicídio  
  
Ela deveria estar tranqüila. Deveria respirar aliviada. Ao invés disso, ela teve que se segurar na mesa mais próxima. As pernas amoleceram. Ela só pode encarar o jornal espalhado no chão. Era impossível tirar os olhos daquela primeira pagina  
  
Megumi deveria estar contente. Ele estava morto. Tinha abusado dos conhecimentos dela, fazendo com que ela fabricasse a própria morte. Quantas pessoas foram afetadas pela minha droga ? Quantas pessoas?  
  
Além disso tinha abusado dela de outras formas. Desde pequena sempre atraiu os homens, desde pequena ela os odiou. Uma moça sem família teve que aprender a sobreviver sozinha em um mundo de traficantes e assassinos. Usando a esperteza que adquiriu com os anos, sempre se livrou deles, sempre sobreviveu, mas nenhum deles tinha ousado atravessar a linha tanto quanto Kanryuu Takeda.  
  
Megumi se sentiu fraca quando aconteceu. Tinha acabado de ser obrigada a se juntar a gangue de traficantes. Desde daquele dia, prometeu que nunca mais se sentiria assim. Que sempre seria forte. Prometeu a si mesma que seus verdadeiros amigos nunca saberiam dos seus segredos  
  
Agora aquele homem estava morto, nunca mais iria obrigá-la a fazer nada. Nunca ia machucá-la novamente, nunca mais.  
  
O jornal dizia que ele tinha se enforcado na cela da prisão de Tokyo. Ele não foi capaz de assistir sua riqueza, negócios e reputação se esvaindo diante de seus olhos. Até que tinha agüentado bastante tempo. Quatro anos. Quatro anos desde que tinha sido preso. Takeda escolheu o que considerava uma saída fácil. Se suicidou.  
  
Megumi tinha considerado essa opção a quatro anos atrás. Foi impedida de tirar a própria vida, pelos amigos que ela nem sabia que tinha. Ela descobriu que a vida continuava, que a vida sempre continuava. Mas, a vida nunca fez com o medo e o vazio que habitavam dentro dela fossem embora. Uma voz irritante, lá na mente sussurrava que aquilo podia acontecer de novo.  
  
As lembranças nunca desapareceu, mesmo depois que Takeda foi preso. Mesmo quando ela ficou livre para viver a sua própria vida.  
  
Megumi lembraria disso para sempre, mesmo depois da morte dele. Lembraria enojada daquelas mãos, do peso daquele corpo em cima dela. Roubando o que era precioso para Megumi, roubando sua dignidade, sua inocência.  
  
Kanryuu Takeda comete suicídio  
  
Talvez o tempo tenha impregnado essas lembranças dentro dela, tão profundamente que jamais desapareceriam. Talvez depois de quatro anos, ela ainda esteja no mesmo lugar. Não se moveu. Não deu nenhum passo. Sua vida não evolui nada nos últimos quatro anos, ou será que este destino já estivesse traçado desde quando nasceu?  
  
Pensou na carta.  
  
Ela pensou nos amigos, que agora estavam felizes e distantes. Kenshin e Kaoru. Nunca houve falsidade no antagonismo de Kaoru contra Megumi no começo da amizade. Quando Megumi brincava pela atenção de Kenshin, fazendo com que o ruivo começasse a gaguejar nervosamente quando ela estava por perto. Ela soltava sua habitual risada. Kaoru começava a jogar objetos na direção do pobre ruivo. Megumi era realista, sabia desde o começo que Kenshin já tinha escolhido Kaoru, ela os provocava por pura diversão. Era uma brincadeira, no fundo dizia a si mesma que nunca se apaixonaria.  
  
Nunca se trairia assim  
  
....../....Isso machuca, não é Megumi?.....Isso machuca....../.... Fechou os olhos, prevenindo que a lágrima escorresse.  
  
Megumi ficou em Tokyo até uns dias depois do casamento, depois disso só sentiu vontade de voltar para Aizu, sua terra natal. Desejava praticar a profissão que significava tudo para ela. Para salvar vidas  
  
Ela costumava dizer que sentia muita falta do lugar aonde tinha crescido. A verdade é que permanecer em Tokyo doía, por mais que desejasse a felicidade de seus amigos. Preferiu se afastar em um lugar onde ela estivesse a salvo.....e sozinha.  
  
Todos tinham uma família agora....Menos ela.  
  
Yahiko já era um jovem homem agora. Misao estaria provavelmente correndo atras de Aoshi. Se é que a essa altura os dois já não teriam se acertado. Sanosuke? Ha. Ela nem queria saber para aonde aquele paspalho tinha fugido. Sano simplesmente foi embora, sabe-se lá para aonde, nem se importou muito com ela.  
  
Novamente ela olhou para o jornal. Megumi tinha certeza que estava fazendo a melhor das escolhas. Dos perigos físicos, estava a salvo,.... porém os outros tormentos assustavam muito mais.  
  
Os pesadelos não estavam na carne, eles estavam escondidos em algum lugar...E nesse lugar, os portões se abriam durante a noite, e na escuridão todos os monstros voltavam para assustá-la  
  
Seus amigos nunca saberão....Ninguém nunca saberia.  
  
Kanryuu Takeda comete suicídio ....Megumi estava a salvo agora????  
  
Ela já não tinha mais tanta certeza.  
  
Porque ela se deu conta de que a morte de Kanryuu não aliviou nada de dentro do peito. Só trouxe mais conflitos. O vazio e o medo continuavam lá. Fazendo com que relembrasse as tantas vezes que tinham acontecido a tempos atrás. O que tinha sido tirado dela, quando ainda era só uma criança, só uma adolescente.  
  
Ela tinha sido obrigada a fabricar ópio que matou sabe-se lá quantas pessoas. Tinha sido forçada a fazer exatamente o contrario que tinha sempre prometido a sua família. Matar ao invés de salvar. Com Kanryuu Takeda morto ou não, esse fato continuaria a assombrar o resto de sua vida.  
  
......./......Quantas vidas se perderam?.....Até mesmo aquele amigo do Sanosuke....../........  
  
Tinha sido obrigada a .....Megumi não conseguia pensar, pois se tentasse lembrar....Seria violada novamente.  
  
Tremendo, Megumi escorregou de joelhos no chão frio e chorou.....Milhares de pensamentos assombraram a mente.......Suicídio............Novamente esse pensamento invadiu a mente.....  
  
Daquela vez Sanosuke a salvou, dessa vez nem mesmo ele está por perto. Não haveria ninguém a quem ela devesse explicações agora. Ninguém que chorasse por ela, na verdade ela nunca quis que houvesse alguém.... Assim era mais fácil.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Sanosuke odiava a chuva. Ainda mais quando a neve parecia querer dar sinal de sua existência.  
  
Tremendo, ele tentou em vão se aquecer, fechou a sua velha camisa, subindo a gola até a altura da boca. A mandíbula tremia espontaneamente. Alguns segundos depois percebeu que não dava certo e desistiu. Ele sentiu que os pingos d'água ficavam mais forte, sentiu o gosto da chuva na boca. Sanosuke abraçou a si mesmo, andando contra o vento gelado, continuou a caminhar mais rapidamente.  
  
Sano não deveria estar na rua com um tempo desses. Mas também não deveria ter bebido aquelas jarras de sake na taverna. Talvez o proprietário não o tivesse jogado para fora da taverna num temporal desses.  
  
Se ao menos ele pudesse pagar a divida . Nessas horas ele se dava conta de como sentia falta do Akabeko, Tae, Tsubame, e todos os seus amigos. Que além de amigos, ainda o deixavam comer de graça. Quase sentiu falta da comida da Jou-chan.  
  
Sanosuke não estava bêbado, seria necessário mais alguma garrafas de vinho de arroz para que ele ficasse no mínimo tonto. Será que ele tinha bebido tanto assim? Claro que não. Seu estômago roncava. Isso o fez lembrar como idiota ele era. Droga.  
  
Deveria ter pedido alguma comida, ao invés de todo aquele sake. Ele teria sido expulso do mesmo jeito, mas agora estaria com o estômago cheio.  
  
Para fazer tudo ainda pior. Sanosuke tinha se dado conta de que não estava só com fome, mas completamente perdido. Não seria nenhuma surpresa, Sanosuke estava sempre perdido, mesmo que ele tivesse alguma companhia, conseguia se perder.  
  
O que o estava deixando bravo, era que tinha sido enxotado para fora do quentinho da estalagem, vindo parar no meio de uma tempestade congelante. Sem nada para comer e nem lugar para ir. Ou ele achava um lugar para ficar ou pegaria uma pneumonia ou coisa parecida.  
  
Poderia rachar o cérebro tentando pensar. A floresta parecia tão familiar. Ele já tinha estado lá antes, mesmo assim era difícil de ver ou ouvir algo com aquela tempestade.  
  
Ah, sim Aizu....  
  
Aizu, a terra Natal de Megumi. Segundo as cartas de Kenshin, ela estava morando aqui a quatro anos. Desde quando ele partiu do famoso dojo Kamiya.  
  
Sanosuke retorceu o nariz, com o nome Megumi. Seria maravilhoso passar a noite em outro estúpido debate verbal com a 'Mulher Raposa' . Antigamente poderia até ser, mas hoje ele estava sem pique para isso.  
  
Provavelmente Megumi continuava 'envenenada' como sempre, dando as suas lições de moral a cada machucado que ele conseguia. Discursando sobre a sua suposta estupidez. Sanosuke desejava evitar encontrar com a medica, mas morrer no meio de todo esse frio falava mais forte do que qualquer briguinha tola. Procurar a clinica de cada lugar que visitava estava virando uma rotina. Mas, dessa vez não seria por causa de nenhum machucado, e sim por causa do tempo e do cansaço físico que sentia.  
  
Sano estava achando que nada pior poderia acontecer naquela noite.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, uma neve densa começou a cair do céu.  
  
"Maldição." O queixo dele tremia vigorosamente.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Megumi estava gelada, o chá não conseguia a aquecer por dentro. Tinha visitado seu último paciente a algumas horas atrás. Com a intensa tempestade lá fora, ela duvidou que mais alguém apareceria atrás de socorro médico. Só se fosse alguma emergência. Ela sinceramente não queria nenhuma emergência naquela noite.  
  
Ela tremeu de frio, como desejou que existisse algum tipo de aparelho aquecedor. Megumi se sentou na cadeira que pertenceu a sua avó. Confortavelmente, ela balançou para frente e para trás, provavelmente, no mesmo ritmo que muitas vezes sua avó tinha seguido a tanto tempo atrás.  
  
Megumi sorriu, mesmo com o tempo horrível, era bom ter algum tempo para si mesma. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente. Sempre que podia, queria ficar sozinha, sem ninguém por perto. Só balançando silenciosamente na cadeira, observando o fogo da lareira e murmurando alguma cantiga.  
  
Sozinha.  
  
Seus olhos teimosos formam parar no pedaço de jornal sobre a mesa. Megumi desviou o olhar no mesmo instante../. Melhor aproveitar esta noite e deixar os problemas para amanhã..../...Ela se levantou, caminhou até a mesa, pegou o jornal. Estava pronta para joga-lo na lareira,....mas não pode. Não conseguiu. Colocou o papel novamente sobre a mesa.  
  
Megumi encheu de água a chaleira e colocou sobre a chama para ferver. Ela viu que só tinha erva para mais uma xícara. Melhor comprar mais um pouco amanhã. As visitas ao mercado estavam diminuindo, as vezes ela não sentia vontade de comer. Preparava alguma coisa, mas sempre ficava sem gosto. Megumi estava desconfiada de que sua comida estava ficando com o gosto da comida da Tanuki.  
  
Megumi se assustou, deixando a chaleira de água cair.  
  
Uma forte batida na porta fez com que soltasse um breve grito, seu coração disparou. Ela soltou o fôlego, lembrando-se de que provavelmente era só mais uma emergência.  
  
Correu até a porta, pensando na pobre alma que deveria estar congelando lá fora. Mas para ela, não importava o frio congelante que estava fazendo lá fora, sairia sem dúvidas, se fosse para salvar uma vida.  
  
Delicadamente ela abriu a porta, tentado afastar todo e qualquer sentimento de medo que sentia.  
  
Megumi paralisou. Não encontrou as palavras, quando reconheceu aquela pessoa parada a sua porta. Tremendo de frio e fome.  
  
"Sanosuke?"  
  
Ele sorriu palidamente ,e com o queixo tremendo, Sano disse o nome dela.  
  
"Me Me gumi...Ra ra posa..." Antes que Megumi pudesse responder, Sanosuke caiu exausto aos pés dela.  
  
Megumi piscou os olhos surpresa. Pelo que ela sabia Sanosuke estava desbravando o mundo, o que ele fazia caído aos seus pés numa noite com aquela?  
  
"Sanosuke.....Sanosuke..... O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui?" Megumi correu para socorre-lo, ajudando Sanosuke a se levantar. Sano se apoiou em Megumi enquanto eles entravam para dentro da casa.  
  
Sano ficou em pé sozinho, se apoiando em uma das colunas de sustentação. Megumi colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele. Gelado.  
  
Tentando evitar uma evidente hipotermia, Megumi correu até um cobertor e colocou ao redor de Sanosuke. Ele parecia estar zonzo, estava pálido.  
  
Quando ela passou os braços ao redor dele para colocar o cobertor, sua expressão passou de preocupada para extremamente irritada.  
  
" Como eu sou idiota. Eu toda preocupada, como eu não pensei no óbvio?" Megumi se afastou, enquanto Sano, ficou sem entender a mudança repentina de humor.  
  
"Você só está bêbado, aposto que se meteu em alguma briga por ai. Pensar que eu cheguei a levar a serio." Megumi jogou o cobertor por cima da cabeça dele e caminhou para o meio da sala.  
  
Sano continuava com a aparência abatida. Ele tinha bebido, mas estava mesmo se sentindo estranho. Fazia muito tempo que estava sem comer.  
  
"Calma mulher, eu não estive em nenhuma luta. Só me perdi, e fui pego por essa tempestade." Sano disse com uma voz cansada.  
  
Megumi não acreditou. Olhou para ele com desconfiança. Tão típico de Sanosuke, nenhuma responsabilidade, nem com a própria existência.  
  
Sano se enrolou na coberta que tinha sido jogada sobre sua cabeça.  
  
"Pouco me importa se você acredita ou não Raposa, porque daqui ninguém me tira." Sanosuke não estava com disposição de andar no meio daquela tempestade. Ele se sentia febril.  
  
"Como você ousa entrar na minha casa e dizer isso?" Megumi estava pronta para começar a lançar objetos afiados. Achava Sanosuke absurdamente metido e irritante.  
  
Sanosuke não deu ouvidos ao que ela dizia, ao invés disso procurou pelo calor da pequena lareira. Os olhos de Megumi observaram com desanimo as poças d'água que se formaram no chão. Além de tudo ele estava ensopado.  
  
"Será que a vossa majestade pode tirar essa roupa?" Megumi não foi nem um pouco maliciosa nesse comentário, ela estava irritada até os ossos.  
  
"É pra já, sempre soube que você me desejava ." Sanosuke ignorou os avisos de perigo, não havia como ele não brincar com esse último comentário dela.. Ele tirou a jaqueta branca e jogou no meio da sala.  
  
"Vem Megumi." Sano piscou todo charmoso para ela, mesmo queimando em febre, ele sempre seria Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi explodiu.  
  
"OLHA A BAGUNÇA QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO. EM MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS VOCÊ PRATICAMENTE DESTRUIU A MINHA SALA, E AINDA TEM A CAPACIDADE DE PENSAR QUE EU DESEJO VOCÊ."  
  
Sanosuke franziu a testa, ele começou a fazer uma cara estranha. Os espirros que se seguiram pareciam intermináveis.  
  
"Maravilha" Megumi suspirou ironicamente, ela levantou os braços com vontade de torcer o pescoço do Crista de Galo, mas desistiu, não adiantava tentar argumentar com o cabeça oca.  
  
Megumi saiu da sala.  
  
Ela deixou um muito feliz Sanosuke, com os pés submersos em um balde de água quente. Ele se enrolou no cobertor, estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, na verdade muito melhor.  
  
Megumi juntava as roupas molhadas que Sanosuke tinha retirado e jogado pelos cantos da sala. Ela podia ouvi-lo espirrar sucessivamente. Será que é só fingimento, para garantir uma noite na casa de Megumi?  
  
Ela teve vontade de sair correndo atrás de Sanosuke, dando bordoadas bem doloridas no traseiro dele com a toalha molhada. Como aquele idiota tinha coragem de atrapalhar uma noite que Megumi desejava passar na paz e no sossego....Sozinha, assim ninguém a perturbaria. E se ela quisesse chorar sem motivo no meio da noite. De todas as noites, por que ele tinha que escolher justo essa?  
  
Alem de tudo bagunçou toda a casa, espalhou as roupas molhadas por ai. Roupas que Megumi teve que recolher e colocar para secar. Sanosuke tinha se sentado confortavelmente na poltrona dela e tomava o chá que Megumi tinha preparado.  
  
Com frio ou não, o mínimo que ela poderia fazer era oferecer ´hospitalidade´, mas a hospitalidade que ela tinha, estava diminuindo a cada minuto.  
  
"TÔ com fome, Megumi "  
  
Megumi estava seriamente pensando na possibilidade de joga-lo lá fora no meio do frio...GRRR...Idiota ou não, ele poderia ficar seriamente doente se ela fizesse isso. Antes de tudo, Megumi era uma médica.  
  
De manhã a sorte de Sanosuke ia acabar, definitivamente ia acabar. Ao contrario de Megumi, Sano estava apreciando a hospitalidade como ninguém. Apesar de que nunca diria isso em voz alta, nem sob tortura.  
  
Sano remexia o dedão do pé, dentro do balde quente. A casa de Megumi era muito melhor do que aquele frio que estava fazendo lá fora. Sano se sentia sonolento, sem ânimo, definitivamente tinha uma febre alta, mas não disse nada para ela.  
  
Ele só bebeu o chá que Megumi preparou, contorcendo o rosto com o gosto amargo.  
  
"Que diabos tem nesse chá?" Ele não se conformava, como um ser humano era capaz de beber algo tão amargo. Esse chá é mais amargo que a Megumi. Provavelmente ela deve estar tentando me envenenar com alguma substância estranha.  
  
Seus olhos se iluminaram quando focou um pequeno pacotinho com pó branco dentro. Sano rapidamente pegou o pacotinho na mão, e experimentou, colocando o dedo dentro. Ele trouxe um pouco para a boca. Doce. Sanosuke despejou metade do pacotinho no chá. Experimentou, horrível.  
  
Sano colocou a língua para fora. Deve ser chá de Losna, não e possível. Ele despejou o pacote inteiro.  
  
O restinho que sobrou ele colocou no chá de Megumi, uma doce vingança../... Vamos adoçar a vida da Raposa.../...Sano riu, e espirrou. Depois que terminasse o chá, Sano iria encontrar algum canto para dormir, talvez depois de um descanso se sentiria melhor.  
  
Por enquanto ele iria infernizar um pouco a vida da médica, só para não perder o costume. Sano sorriu, quando passou os olhos pela casa dela. Era uma bela casa, bem confortável.  
  
Ele parou de sorrir quando Megumi entrou na sala e o encarou friamente.  
  
"Então, o que te fez caminhar por ai numa noite como essa ?Foi chutado para fora de algum bar, não é?" Megumi cruzou os braços e esperou por alguma explicação, ela bebeu um pouco de seu chá, sentiu um gosto doce.  
  
Sano se sentou na poltrona e tomou o chá. Ele tinha sido chutado da hospedaria, não de um bar.  
  
"E claro que não, por que você sempre pensa o pior de mim. Já disse que me perdi, foi só isso."  
  
"E veio parar aqui por coincidência?" Megumi não acreditou na conversa dele. "Aposto que você está escondendo algum machucado de mim." Rapidamente ela alcançou o cobertor de Sano, tentando tirar para ver se encontrava alguma ferida.  
  
"Tá brincando?" Sano tirou a mão dela do cobertor "Eu não estou decente. De qualquer jeito você acha que eu ia querer passar uma noite inteira ao seu lado ?Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar do lado de uma Mulher Raposa." Sano sorriu com seu habitual jeito zombador, mas se afastou de Megumi. Ele estava com uma febre muito alta, mas não queria que ela descobrisse.  
  
Megumi pareceu não ter percebido, e logo as coisa se deterioraram ao ponto dos famosos xingamentos.  
  
"Olha quem está falando seu Cabeça de Galo."  
  
"Mulher Raposa."  
  
"Cabeça de Ga...Vamos lidar com isso de uma maneira mais adulta por favor." Megumi se levantou e jogou outro cobertor na direção de Sanosuke, a calça dele também estava seca.  
  
"Para que isso?" Sano perguntou irritado. Por um momento ele pensou que Megumi mandaria ele sair naquela tempestade.  
  
"Para você dormir seu tonto. Você está seco e aparentemente bem, então eu não vou gastar mais nem um segundo do meu precioso tempo com você. O único lugar decente nessa casa para dormir é o meu quarto, e definitivamente eu não vou cede-lo para você. Escolha qualquer canto por aí."  
  
"Eu não chegaria perto da sua cama nem morto." Sano mandou de volta a provocação dela. Ele só queria dormir, qualquer lugar servia.  
  
"Ótimo" Megumi disse docemente. "Porque você não vai chegar nem um pouquinho perto da minha cama." Com isso, Megumi se dirigiu até o seu quarto. Ela parou na porta quando ouviu Sano chamando seu nome.  
  
"Megumi..obrigado e boa noite." Sanosuke disse isso fechando os olhos. Ela pensou em ir até lá para ver se Sano estava bem. Era tão raro ouvi-lo se referir a Megumi usando o nome dela. E ele parecia até mesmo educado naquele minuto.  
  
"Boa noite Sanosuke." Sano não respondeu, tinha adormecido. Megumi pegou seu chá, e seu cobertor e foi para o quarto.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Megumi remexia-se desconfortavelmente em seu futon. Tentou em vão pegar no sono, e apesar da tempestade gelada que caia do lado de fora, ela não sentia o menor resquício da baixa temperatura.  
  
Ela se sentia levemente desorientada, e piscava para aliviar a vertigem. Levantou a mão ate a testa, e tirou rapidamente a gota de suor que começava a descer pelo seu rosto. O cabelo de sua nuca estava úmido. Megumi se perguntou se não tinha pegado alguma doença, ela tinha sintomas de febre. Provavelmente era culpa de Sanosuke. Aquele Crista de Galo idiota.  
  
O som de algo se espatifando no chão, fez com que Megumi se coloca-se sobre seus pés imediatamente. Se Sanosuke tivesse causado mais algum problema, Megumi o colocaria de joelhos e espancaria o traseiro do lutador com uma toalha molhada. O humor dela estava negro o bastante para que ela ousasse isso.  
  
Megumi ajeitou seu yukata, saindo do quarto, ela fechou os olhos quando uma claridade estranha atacou seus olhos. Definitivamente ela tinha pegado alguma doença. Megumi estava pronta para mata-lo.  
  
Quando chegou até a sala onde Sanosuke estava, observou como ele agia estranhamente. Sano estava parado, imóvel no centro da pequena sala. Ele tinha trocado o cobertor por suas calça, que havia secado, mas continuava com o peito nu, Megumi observou uma gota de suor escorrendo, fazendo um caminho sinuoso pelas costas esculpidas de Sanosuke. A principio ele parecia não ter notado a presença dela.  
  
Dentro da pequena lareira, um galho estalou com o calor.  
  
"Sanosuke?" Megumi perguntou tentativamente. Ele estava agindo peculiarmente, não era o mesmo Sanosuke de algumas horas atrás.  
  
No começo Sanosuke não respondeu, somente virou seu rosto para que pudesse trocar um olhar com Megumi, a maneira como ele a encarou trouxe cor as bochechas de Megumi. O próprio rosto dele estava ruborizado, mas seus olhos pareciam tão escuros quanto a noite lá fora.  
  
"Megumi" Sua voz notavelmente rouca.  
  
Megumi perdeu o ar, e não sabia ao certo o motivo disso Ter acontecido. Só sabia que se sentia quente, e não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sanosuke.  
  
O olhar dele abaixou até o chão, até o vaso quebrado ao lado de seus pés. Então Sanosuke olhou novamente para Megumi, novamente daquele jeito de alguns segundos atrás.  
  
"Eu sinto muito.." Sano respirou profundamente. "Não pude dormir, me senti um pouco tonto, e ah..." Sanosuke piscou os olhos, depois fixou o intenso olhar chocolate novamente em Megumi.  
  
"Me sinto estranho..." A voz dele tinha saído baixa e rouca, como um suspiro.  
  
Trocaram um longo olhar. Megumi foi capaz de desviar o olhar por alguns instantes, porem, o calor que sentia por dentro tinha aumentado muito. O que há de errado com ela? Megumi procurou com os olhos por alguma pista, seus olhos vasculharam rapidamente toda a sala. O vaso quebrado, o cobertor de Sanosuke jogado no meio da sala, as roupas dele espalhadas. Meu Deus como Sano pode ser tão desorganizado?  
  
Uma xícara de chá.  
  
Um pacotinho muito familiar vazio ao lado da xícara...e...  
  
..../...Oh por favor, não seja o que eu estou pensando que é.../..Megumi implorou silenciosamente.  
  
A avó de Megumi era uma médica, mas também uma mulher muito romântica. Ela tinha elaborado uma receita especial para as esposas da vila que queriam apimentar a vida amorosa, e para aquelas que não conseguiam engravidar facilmente. Uma pequena pitada era o bastante para fazer a 'magica' acontecer.  
  
Ela olhou novamente, o pacote estava completamente vazio. Um pouquinho do pó branco tinha se espalhado pela mesa. Não havia duvidas, era o mesmo pó milagroso de sua avó.  
  
Megumi engoliu seco. Ela não tinha a menor noção do que poderia acontecer no caso de uma overdose. Quais seriam os efeitos colaterais de se ingerir muito do pózinho? Megumi teve medo da resposta. Sanosuke também deveria ter ingerido a poção. Ela deveria ter ingerido a poção também.  
  
Sanosuke estava olhando para Megumi como se fosse joga-la no chão e arrancar sua roupa a qualquer minuto. Megumi tremeu como esse pensamento, ela não tinha tanta certeza de que iria querer para-lo se ele fizesse isso.  
  
"Megumi." Ela sentiu como se fosse derreter. Sanosuke se aproximava lentamente. A tempestade lá fora continuava a fazia o chão tremer.  
  
Continua  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
N/A:::Próximo capitulo: As coisas realmente vão tremer ..hehehehe...Deixem reviews por favor dizendo se eu devo continuar. (e espero que tenham gostado) 


	2. 2CLASSIFICAÇÃO R

Olá, Chibi-lua de novo. Rápido, ne?. Ficar em casa com a perna quebrada faz a gente ficar pensando em fanfics ^_~ hehehe (eu devia estar pensando em todas aquelas aulas que eu estou perdendo #_# ) Bom, esse capítulo contém lemon, portanto a classificação dele é *R*  
  
Disclaimer: Não me pertence, já disse., Que coisa, viu ¬_¬  
  
Destino  
  
Capítulo 2-A entrega  
  
"Megumi"  
  
Ela só pode encará-lo, respirou profundamente. O olhar de Sanosuke era quente, tão quente que incitava um fogo crescente dentro dela. Ao mesmo tempo fazia com que Megumi tremesse inteira.  
  
A noite escura e tempestuosa caia sobre a toda cidade. O amanhecer estava longe demais. Megumi se sentia dividida, parte dela desejava Sanosuke, porém, a outra parte insistia em trazer de volta as memórias do passado.  
  
O olhar de Sanosuke estava fazendo aquelas memórias desagradáveis se dissiparem dentro da mente dela. Esse era o presente, não o passado. O homem parado na frente dela, não era tinha absolutamente nada de desagradável. Pelo contrario, Sano era ..desejável demais...Megumi não conseguia sequer desviar o olhar.  
  
Calmamente, como se tivesse o tempo do mundo ao seu dispor. Sanosuke caminhou até a tremula médica. Seus olhos sedutoramente escurecidos e mistérios, não desviaram um momento sequer dos olhos de Megumi.  
  
Sano parou perto de Megumi, respiraram o mesmo ar. Ele olhava de um jeito totalmente diferente para o corpo dela. Megumi pode ver nos olhos de Sanosuke coisas que já tinha visto antes, aquele brilho de luxuria e desejo.  
  
Mas o brilho nos olhos dele, eram completamente diferentes daquele que Kanryuu tinha quando....  
  
As mãos dele encostaram de leve nas mãos dela. Em outras ocasiões, Megumi já o teria afastado, e o jogado para fora no meio da tempestade. Mas dessa vez ela não conseguiu.  
  
Alguns tremores passaram rápido e intensamente pelo seu corpo, nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação gostosa no estômago antes. Sano estaria atiçando o corpo de Megumi a sentir uma coisa que nunca tinha sentir antes?  
  
Prazer. Receber carinhos de um homem. Finalmente aconteceria para ela do jeito que costumava escutar suas pacientes relatando?  
  
Sim...Com Sanosuke, sim...Mas até aonde Megumi se entregaria?  
  
Devagar, ele passou a mão por uma mecha do longo cabelo, que caia sobre os ombro dela.  
  
"Você tem idéia de como é linda?"  
  
Sano disse baixinho, suavemente no ouvido dela. Seu habitual tom de brincadeira tinha se perdido, e fora substituído por algo que Megumi não soube como definir.  
  
Sem perceber, Megumi sentiu seu corpo queimando e tremendo. Seu olhar finalmente encontrou o dele. Megumi percebeu como ele era másculo. Percebeu a curva do queixo dele, a barba crescendo, o tórax dele era uma muralha, forte, os ombros e costas largos.  
  
Sanosuke era um homem, sim. Um homem na sua melhor definição. Podia ter uma cabeça de galo as vezes, mas não era um rapaz qualquer. Era leal, forte, corajoso, incrivelmente idiota as vezes, mas preservava seus amigos como ninguém...  
  
..../..Só pode ser o efeito do remédio...é só isso.../...  
  
Mas, Megumi se deu conta do quanto esse homem era belo e valioso, de como ele conseguia fazer seu corpo ferver, com aquelas poucas palavras e aquele olhar penetrante.  
  
"Ahhh" Ela partiu os lábios, soltando um leve gemido, seu coração acelerou.  
  
A mão de Sanosuke subiu repentinamente, tocando a bochecha dela. O ponto onde as peles se tocavam esquentou. O calor não se restringiu somente ao rosto. Passeava como uma onda quente pela espinha, explodia no peito, irradiava-se por todo o corpo. Megumi nunca tinha sentido seu coração tão acelerado antes.  
  
"Alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui, Megumi"  
  
Sano nunca tinha sussurrado o nome dela daquele jeito antes. Nunca assim, nunca tão perto, e tão intimamente. Ela desejou que ele dissesse novamente.  
  
Sano deve ter lido algo no olhar dela, pois chamou o nome dela novamente, a medida que abaixava sua cabeça. Seus lábios na direção dos lábios dela. Intoxicavelmente perto e perto.  
  
Megumi partiu mais seus lábios. Esperando. Desejando sentir a boca dele a cobrindo de beijos. Querendo a língua dela a invadindo. Querendo experimentar o gosto de Sanosuke, a maciez dos lábios, a força dos braços ao seu redor. Megumi nunca tinha desejado que um homem a possuísse dessa a maneira antes.  
  
"Minha Megumi" Os braços de Sanosuke a envolveram.  
  
"Sano" Megumi fechou os olhos, e esperou.  
  
Sano tinha um leve sorriso no canto do lábio. Sorriso que desapareceu assim que a sua boca tomou a boca de Megumi. O beijo começou devagar delicado, mas logo se transformou em quente, explosivo e amoroso.  
  
As pernas dela amoleceram, Sano apertou o abraço, segurando e protegendo Megumi.  
  
Suavemente os lábios de Sano deixaram os de Megumi. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados, sentindo o gosto dele, desejando mais...  
  
Sanosuke foi percorrer um sinuoso caminho no pescoço e na nuca dela. A ponta da língua dele fez pequenos círculos no lóbulo orelha de Megumi. Os caninos dele passaram mordendo e sugando devagarinho. Megumi soltou um leve gemido, nem notou que o som tinha saído mais alto do que tinha previsto.  
  
Ele gostou de escutar Megumi gemendo. Delicadamente pegou os dedos dela, e passou sua língua suavemente pelo meio dos dedos. Sugando cada falange, cada junção, como se fosse uma promessa do que viria a seguir.  
  
Megumi soltou mais alguns gemidos, dessa vez mais altos, sentiu seu interior úmido e quente, quase suas pernas não puderam suportar seu corpo. Ela soltou um grande suspiro. Suspiros de entrega, de exaltação. Sano chocou Megumi contra seu peito. Ele a abraçou com paixão.  
  
Os dois voltaram aos beijos. Como se o mundo estivesse a ponto de acabar e aquele beijo fosse a única coisa que os salvasse. Mãos capazes de pulverizar rochas e metais, apertavam todo o corpo de Megumi, em um carinho exigente e suave. Nunca Megumi imaginou que se sentiria assim nos braços de Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Com uma leveza que Megumi desconhecia em Sanosuke, ele a deitou no chão de madeira, fazendo questão de colocar o cobertor por baixo dela. A cada movimento ele a surpreendia. Sano colocou-se sobre ela. Encaixando-se e enroscando-se possessivamente nas longas pernas de Megumi.  
  
"Megu..mi" Sano estava quente, ela pode sentir o desejo evidente de Sanosuke quando o corpo dele a cobriu.  
  
"Haa..Sa.no.suke."  
  
Sem dúvidas dessa vez, Megumi apertou suas coxas ao redor do quadril de Sanosuke, emoldurando-se no corpo dele. Ela encravou suas unhas nas costas nuas dele, e respondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão feroz que ele distribuía.  
  
Em algum lugar, no fundo de sua mente, tinha uma voz que ficava repetindo que ela se arrependeria dessa noite. Mas... Quando a língua de Sanosuke invadiu sua boca, e as mãos dele serpentearam pela sua barriga, pelos seus seios, Megumi ordenou que essa voz se calasse e não dissesse mais nenhuma palavra por um bom tempo.  
  
A mãos de Sanosuke emolduravam-se perfeitamente em seus seios, ele apertou possessivamente. Megumi nunca tinha sentida nada assim antes. Ela gemeu e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Sano aproveitou a posição, e passou sua língua e seus dentes pelo pescoço dela.  
  
Com um sorriso de desafio no rosto , tirou com facilidade a roupa que cobria o corpo da médica. Ela nem se importava com o fato de não estar vestindo nada por baixo do leve yukata. Megumi ajudou Sano a tirar o resto da roupa, suas roupas pareciam estar em chamas sobre ela. Ela sentia um ponto especifico queimando como brasa entre suas pernas.  
  
A única coisa que acalmava e atiçava ainda, eram as mãos de Sanosuke. Ela não tinha nada agora em seu corpo, nada que a impedisse de sentir a pele de Sanosuke junto a dela.  
  
Sano parou com os beijos. Ele inclinou sua cabeça, procurando e encontrando os seios de Megumi. Ela soltou um gemido mais alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás, tremeu quando sentiu a ponta da língua de Sanosuke circulando seus mamilos já estimulados. Aquilo era bom, Megumi só conseguia pensar no que viria a seguir.  
  
Quando Sano colocou toda a sua boca sobre o mamilo, sugando levemente, ela gemeu ainda mais forte. Megumi colocou sua mãos na laterais da cabeça dele, forçando Sanosuke a continuar com aquilo. Ele aceitou sem titubear, estava preparado para fazé-la gemer. Era um castigo, por cada vez que tinha sido chamado de Crista de Galo, idiota e outros "elogios'...Era o melhor de todos os castigos.  
  
Megumi sentiu-se derreter por dentro, a medida em que as mãos calejadas de Sanosuke viajavam pelo seu corpo. Megumi não conseguia fazer seu corpo parar de se mexer, isso estava colocando Sanosuke ainda mais excitado.  
  
Seios, barriga, quadris, ele fazia um caminho perigoso para baixo. Um caminho perigoso também faziam os beijos de Sanosuke que tinham deixando os seios e agora atingiam a barriga dela. Ele deixou pequenas marcas com suas leves mordidas.  
  
Megumi arqueou suas costas, e disse palavras incompreensíveis, a língua de Sanosuke tinha feito um movimento indecente para dentro de seu umbigo. Era uma promessa não dita. Sano sorriu satisfeito ao ver que Megumi tinha entendido...Sim, ela entendeu  
  
As mãos rápidas encontrando seu destino, apertando as coxas de Megumi, e separando delicadamente. Os beijos pararam, os olhos se encontraram. Sano tentou enxergar qualquer sinal de que deveria parar por ali.  
  
Não encontrando resistência, ele esfregou a palma de sua mão no lugar que Megumi jurou que não deixaria nenhum homem se atreveria a tocar novamente. Dessa vez ela não sentiu repulsa, ela não fez nenhum movimento para que Sanosuke parasse com aquilo, pelo contrario. Megumi gemeu, querendo mais.  
  
Sano a beijou, fervorosamente. Sufocando os gemidos cada vez mais altos, a medida que os dedos cheios de calos de Sanosuke deslizavam para dentro dela. Pra dentro e para fora, deslizando rapidamente com facilidade, as coxas de Megumi apertaram o braço dele. Ela se perdeu naqueles movimentos. Sano estava fazendo com que Megumi sentisse o que duvidava que um dia sentiria.  
  
Não foram necessários muitos movimentos de Sanosuke. Rapidamente, um espiral incandescente cresceu dentro da barriga de Megumi. Quando conseguiu abriu os olhos, foi cegada por uma explosão maravilhosa de cores. As sensações logo se expandiram por todo seu corpo. Sanosuke pode sentir as contrações dos músculos de Megumi.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh..." Megumi fechou os olhos com força, enquanto sentia os espasmos em seus músculos. Era inacreditável.  
  
"Minha Megumi." Sanosuke disse suavemente, antes de beija-la com paixão novamente.  
  
Megumi ainda estava atordoada, mal percebeu que Sanosuke estava tão nu quanto ela. Quando estava voltando de sua pequena viagem psicodelica de cores e sensações, tomou consciência do estado de Sanosuke.  
  
Por um breve segundo, sentiu seus medos antigos querendo voltar para a superfície....Mas esse era Sanosuke Sagara. Existia algum motivo para temer esse homem? Depois do que ele tinha acabado de proporcionar à ela?  
  
E Sano a queria. Era diferente de tudo que já tinha experimentado antes. Tudo estava sendo tão diferentes das outras vezes com em que tinha sido forçada por Kanryuu...  
  
Sentir, desejar, tocar, enxergar alguém a querendo tanto, era especial. Pensamentos negativos se dissolveram, a excitação tomou conta de seu corpo novamente. Efeito do pozinho ou não, Megumi estava pronta para se entregar, como nunca tinha feito antes em sua vida. Seu coração batia desesperadamente. Seu corpo pulsava desesperadamente.  
  
"Eu quero você... Megumi. Eu preciso de você." Gotinhas de suor escorriam pelo rosto dele, as costas de Sanosuke estavam molhadas. Dentro daquela sala o calor era praticamente insuportável, lá fora a tempestade gelada continuava a castigar a noite.  
  
As mãos de Megumi deslizaram por toda as costas de Sano, chegando nas curvas perfeitas das nádegas dele. Anos de treinos, proporcionaram a Sanosuke um corpo invejável.  
  
Megumi sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes por todas as outras que já haviam estado por baixo de Sanosuke. Sentindo o peso do corpo dele. Sentindo os músculos deles se contraindo. Megumi sentiu ciúmes por todos os beijos que ele entregou as outras mulheres.  
  
Dessa vez Sanosuke seria dela, nem que fosse só por aquela noite.../... Maldito pó. O que esse pó está me fazendo pensar?? Sanosuke não é meu... Mas eu quero o Sanosuke...eu quero tanto..../...  
  
"Eu também te quero, Sanosuke. Agora.."  
  
Megumi não pensou que sua voz sairia tão rouca e exigente. Efeito do pó ou não, ela olhou fervorosamente para ele. Era a primeira vez que dizia essas palavras para alguém. Sem mais nenhum pensamento, procurou encaixar Sanosuke em seus quadris, agora ele seria dela...Só dela.  
  
"Me..gumi"  
  
Sanosuke se surpreendeu, nunca pensou que ela pudesse dizer algo assim. Sua suposta aversão à Megumi tinha desaparecido. Sano já havia estado com varias outras mulheres, mas nunca desejou nenhuma dessa maneira, antes.  
  
Mas não era só isso, ele sentiu seu coração acelerado. Sentiu muita vontade de beija-la. Pensou que talvez Megumi sentisse alguma dor, ele nunca tinha levado isso em consideração antes.  
  
Megumi tinha conseguido mudar algo dentro dele, talvez essa mudança tivesse começado desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram. Talvez todos esses pensamentos fossem só o efeito do tal pozinho afrodisíaco.  
  
Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, Megumi merecia o melhor. Ela era belíssima, perfeita...Os olhos dela estavam brilhando tanto...Sanosuke a beijou, ela respondeu o carinho com o mesmo fervor. Talvez alguma coisa estivesse mudando dentro dos dois.  
  
O destino tinha feito aquela tempestade, tinha feito Sano ir parar em Aizu, tinha feito eles se encontrarem, tomado o chá com o pó, mas esse momento quem estava fazendo eram os dois.  
  
"Ahhh..San..ooohh"  
  
Megumi soltou um gemido alto, chorando o nome dele. Um choque de prazer invadiu o corpo dela, assim que Sanosuke deslizou completamente para o quente e umido interior de Megumi. Seu corpo recebeu o corpo de Sanosuke perfeitamente.  
  
"Calma..Vai passar" Sano disse em uma voz incrivelmente gentil, bem pertinho da orelha dela. Sano continuou a se mover devagar, suspirava o nome de Megumi. Sano é tão diferente de tudo que Megumi tinha conhecido.  
  
Não havia nenhuma dor para ela, só a sensação de estar sendo preenchida por esse homem. Sentia seu corpo se amoldando, se abrindo para recebe-lo. Ela nunca tinha sentido algo tão prazeroso.  
  
Apesar de Sanosuke estar com os olhos fechados, Megumi pode ver nas expressões de seu rosto, como estava sendo inacreditável para ele também.  
  
Sano abriu os olhos, fixando-os intensamente em Megumi.  
  
" Eu sabia que você seria maravilhosa." Sano disse baixinho, sua voz rouca. Ele continuou a deslizar dentro dela, aumentado a freqüência dos movimentos conforme sentia o corpo de Megumi respondendo. A fricção dos corpos levava os dois a loucura.  
  
Ela gemeu alto quando Sano a deixou. Como o Cabeça de Galo poderia parar agora?  
  
"Sannnooo" Megumi reclamou gemendo. Sano sorriu quando os quadris dela se levantaram pedindo mais. Ele respondeu, tomando Megumi novamente, dessa vez mais rapidamente e profundamente.  
  
O ritmo dessa vez era diferente, intenso, quase feroz. Megumi acompanhou o ritmo que Sanosuke tinha imposto. Sem nenhuma dor, só uma sensação de Sanosuke iria fazer com que ela visse o arco-íris colorido novamente.  
  
Megumi estava em fogo, os movimentos deles causam sons que invadiam a casa. Ainda bem que Megumi morava sozinha. O quadril de Sanosuke encaixavam-se perfeitamente no de Megumi. Os gemidos dos dois ficavam cada vez mais altos....Mais intensos.  
  
"Você foi feita para mim" O interior de Megumi começou a apertar o sensível membro de Sanosuke, Sano sentiu que o fim se aproximava para ele também.  
  
" Ahh...Megumi" Mais alguns movimentos e os dois experimentaram uma explosão juntos. Megumi sentiu seu corpo flutuando, antes tinha sido intenso, mas dessa vez Sanosuke a enchia de calor. Como se tivesse vencido em uma grande batalha, Sano gritou exausto, e extasiado, deixando sua quente e liquida essência preenchesse Megumi.  
  
Sem fôlego, Sanosuke abraçou Megumi. Deitando-se ao lado dela. O que tinha acontecido? Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Megumi deitou sua cabeça no peito de Sanosuke. Ela tremia, como se estivesse em choque, mas tinha um sorriso de contentamento nos lábios.  
  
Só o pensamento de estar fazendo isso com algum homem a deixava enojada. Mas não dessa vez. Não com Sanosuke. Megumi abriu os olhos, surpresa ao ver que Sanosuke tinha fechado seus olhos, e que a abraçava amorosamente contra o peito. Como se a quisesse acolher, proteger, aquece-la.  
  
Ele tinha adormecido. Megumi fechou os olhos, tentado adormecendo também....O que vai acontecer agora?  
  
Um calor intenso e a pressão voltaram a crescer em seu corpo, parecia estar mais forte do que antes.  
  
"Ahhh...Sanosuke.." Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Sanosuke a olhando com a mesma paixão de alguns minutos atrás.  
  
Megumi sabia o que ia acontecer naquele momento. Seria uma longa, longa noite.  
  
.../....Aquele pozinho..../... Os dois se entregaram novamente aos beijos.  
  
//////////////////  
  
N/A-- Espero que tenham gostado e que não ficado um lemon excessivamente forte e vulgar. Por favor me deixem um review pequenino dizendo a sua opinião. Próximo capítulo: as coisas não são tão fáceis assim pra Sanosuke ^_~  
  
Pri-chan-Obrigada pelo review. Mas cá entre nós, eu é que estou com saudades do seu fic. Onde foram paras aquelas rosas vermelhas, menina??? Atualize logo, por favor..beijos ^_^  
  
Dai-chan-Uau, que honra, uma autentica membra do CIAR (comitê internacional anti-raposas) me mandando um review ^_^ Obrigada Dai , fiquei feliz que tenha gostado da historia. Não sei se ficou tão interessante assim, mas eu tentei ^_^..beijos  
  
Megumi Sagara-Obrigada Day-chan, esse pozinho faz o maior sucesso. Eu queria um pouquinho pra mim...orororo Chibi-lua-hentai ...Gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim, a gente se fala no msn, e comporte-se menina, ok? ^_^ beijos  
  
Misao-dono-Obrigada pelo review. Você sabe dos meus planos maquiavélicos, ne? Mas, eu continuo sendo um angel ^_^...cof cof...Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom, e que você tenha gostado. Beijos.  
  
Sayuri-chan-Obrigada pelo review, acho que a avó de Megumi era bem esperta (e safada... ORO..Chibi-lua fica quieta ¬_¬) Err...Também acho que o destino ajudou bastante esses dois, ne? Bom, espero que tenha gostado, e beijinhos. Você é muito fofinha, a gente se vê o msn ^_^  
  
Madam Spooky-Achei engraçado seu interesse por esse fic, já que você é uma membra fundadora do CIAR (comite-internacional-anti-raposas) ¬__¬ Brincadeira Spooky-chan, na verdade me senti honrada em receber seu review nesse fic. Obrigada, inte mais.  
  
Hikari-Olaaaa ^_^ Gostou do meu trabalho? Se não fosse por você esse fic não teria saído. Puxa vida desde janeiro, ou dezembro, ne? Não lembro mais, que vergonha. Mas está aqui, e está em andamento. Espero que você esteja gostando do que eu estou tentado fazer com o fic. Besos, un abrazote e mucho estudo, ok. 


	3. 3

Prepare seu coração fã de Megumi e Sanosuke, Chibi-lua com uma carinha malvada. Disclaimer: Não me pertence, nem aquele pedacinho da música "The Last Song", que pertence ao meu amado, adorado e querido Billy Corgan , do Smashing Pumpkins ^_^.  
  
Destino  
  
Capítulo 3....O céu azul lhe trará lagrimas.  
  
O amanhecer estava próximo, só mais algum tempo e aquela estranha noite de tempestade chegaria ao fim. Os primeiros raios de sol já davam sinal de sua graça. O tempo prometia um céu impecavelmente azul.  
  
Alguns poucos raios de sol invadiram aquela sala, os dois amantes finalmente tinham se entregado ao descanso. Deitados nus sobre um cobertor. Abraçados.  
  
Exausto, Sanosuke a observou dormindo. Quantas vezes tinham feito amor? Quatro? Cinco vezes seguidas? Ele já não sabia dizer. Tão logo se entregavam a um clímax , o desejo e aquela pressão voltavam a crescer dentro deles.  
  
Depois da primeira vez Sanosuke sentiu que tinha finalmente quebrado as defesas dela. Apesar de que ao mesmo tempo, Megumi parecia ser outra pessoa. Nunca, Sano pensou que por trás daquela muralha de frieza e prepotência que Megumi costumava demonstrar, existia uma chama forte suficiente para incendiar os dois.  
  
Porém, uma sensação trouxe dúvidas à Sanosuke. Era a primeira vez de Megumi? Ele nunca esteve com uma donzela pura e virginal antes. As mulheres que Sano já havia estado eram bem experientes. Sano chacoalhou esses pensamentos da cabeça, Megumi era cheia de malícia, provavelmente tinha talento natural, levá-lo a toda aquela loucura deveria fazer parte da natureza dela.  
  
.../...Ela me levou a loucura.../...Sorrindo, Sanosuke deitou a cabeça dela em seu peito...Ele pensou nunca ter visto Megumi tão bela antes. Retirando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, Sanosuke beijou-a delicadamente no rosto. Efeito do pozinho ou não, Sanosuke se sentia diferente em relação à Megumi.  
  
Ele tinha absoluta certeza que ela sentiria o mesmo, que estaria feliz ao acordar adormecida em seu peito. Que se sentiria protegida, sentindo seus fortes braços ao seu redor.  
  
..../...Amanhã nós iremos conversar e acertar tudo. Megumi...Nem que eu tenha que arrumar um emprego, vou te dar o casamento mais bonito de todos.../...  
  
Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente, a última coisa que viu foi o sorriso tranqüilo de Megumi. Ele sonharia com aquela bela mulher, aconchegada em seus braços, sonharia com aquele leve sorriso em seu rosto por toda a noite. Sano tinha certeza de que agora tudo estava bem.  
  
"Eu estou apaixonado por você...Tão.. apaixonado." Sano respirou o perfume gostoso do cabelo dela. Seus olhos se fecharam...  
  
/////////////////  
  
Megumi se sentia exausta. Seus músculo cansados e doloridos. Quase não conseguia abrir os olhos.../...Mas que diabos??.../...  
  
Uma corrente de ar gelado fez seu corpo tremer. Seus olhos se abrissem vagarosamente. Suas costelas doíam. Ela se deu conta de que sua cabeça estava nivelada com o assoalho de madeira..../...Mas, por que estou dormindo no chão?..../...  
  
"Há?"  
  
Os olhos de Megumi se arregalaram surpresa, ela sentiu braços masculinos ao seu redor...Estava dormindo nua ao lado de um homem?....Aquele cheiro era de?...  
  
Marcas características por todo seu corpo, mordidas em sua barriga, em seus seios. Suas partes intimas um pouco doloridas, definitivamente não como das outras vezes, mas um pouco doloridas...Isso era sinal de..  
  
..../...Oh Deus, por favor, não, não...Eu disse que nunca mais permitiria isso../...  
  
Megumi se sentou, trazendo o leve yukata que a cobria até os seios. Tentando esconder o máximo possível. Se sentia atordoada, dolorida. Tirou aqueles braços que a rodeavam, colocando a mão na cabeça. Um dorzinha incomoda em sua cabeça.  
  
Como das outras vezes em que foi cobaia para as drogas que ele fabricava. Qual droga teriam usado nela dessa vez? Que tipo de orgias tinham feito com ela dessa vez? Quantos teriam participado? Revivendo o passado, a mente de Megumi se encheu de perguntas.  
  
O maldito costumava trazer garotas de quinze, dezesseis anos e fazer experiências com elas. Com Megumi não tinha sido diferente, apesar dos conhecimentos em medicina que ela possuía. Não tinha sido poupada de perder sua inocência daquele modo. Como uma cobaia nas mãos do traficante. Ela lutava, fugia, se escondia, mas nada disso era capaz de impedir Kanryuu de...Até o dia em que fugiu e encontro Kenshin e Sanosuke.  
  
"Ohhhh"  
  
Megumi sentiu as lagrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos. Ela piscou várias vezes, enquanto a lágrima escorria. Lembranças explodiram em sua cabeça. Um alçapão embaixo daquela mansão de Kanryuu era o lugar onde as jovens ficavam.  
  
Como um traficante, Kanryuu também comercializava mulheres e crianças. Muitas tiradas de suas famílias como pagamento de dividas de drogas. Não foram poucas as vezes que Megumi foi punida por tentar ajudar as meninas a fugir. Ou ela mesma tentar fugir, até mesmo cuidar das meninas feridas era motivo de punições .O castigo era geralmente o mesmo, surras e violência contra seu corpo.  
  
Megumi ficou vermelha de raiva. Mais um escândalo em sua vida...Mais um segredo para esconder.  
  
Após alguns soluços Megumi, abriu bem os olhos. Algo estava diferente dessa vez, o lugar era diferente...As coisas não estavam se encaixando muito bem. O lugar onde ela estava dessa vez era quentinho e acolhedor. Estava dolorida e cansada, mas do esforço físico, não tinha sinal de surra, ou maus tratos.  
  
Não sentiu repulsa pelos braços que a rodeavam, somente grande surpresa. Chacoalhou esses pensamentos ridículo de sua mente. Daqui a pouco diria que estava apaixonada pelo homem que se aproveitou dela dessa vez.  
  
"Isso só pode ser um pesadelo..O maior pesadelo da minha vida. Eu me sinto enojada." Megumi disse com os olhos fechados, colocando a mão em sua boca, como se realmente senti-se náuseas.  
  
Quando os abriu vagarosamente encontrou um par de olhos cor de chocolate. Os olhos tinham uma expressão chocada. Sano havia se sentado, com um cobertor nas mãos, pronto para cobri-la do frio.  
  
Sano despertou quando sentiu Megumi se mexendo, ela estava pensativa, séria, com os olhos fechados. Mas Sanosuke não imaginou que tanta concentração seria repulsa pelo que havia acontecido entre eles.  
  
.../...Um pesadelo? Depois de tudo que nós...Ela sente nojo se si mesma por estar comigo?../...  
  
"Me..gu..mi" Foi como se algo tivesse se quebrado dentro de Sanosuke.  
  
"Haaa" Demorou alguns minutos até que ela se desse conta de que estava com Sanosuke, Megumi rapidamente se lembrou do que havia acontecido entre ela e Sano, varias vezes naquela noite. Se lembrou do famoso pó de sua avó misturado no chá.  
  
Megumi se deu conta do que havia acabado de dizer. Sanosuke foi maravilhoso durante aquela noite, mas agora o estrago havia sido feito. Pois Sanosuke se levantou. Nu, procurou por suas calças, sua expressão, zangada e magoada.  
  
"Sanosuke." Megumi também se levantou. Ela foi pega entre os sentimentos de pedir perdão e pedir que Sanosuke esquecesse o que tinha acontecido e fosse embora.  
  
Dentro da cabeça dele havia somente um pensamento. Megumi tinha ido longe demais dessa vez. Depois de tudo que Sano havia dado à ela. Efeito do pó ou não, Sanosuke a amou. Megumi retribuiu o humilhando.  
  
"Eu não quis dizer aquilo para você Sanosuke, eu sinto muito. Juro que foi sem querer." Megumi tentou se explicar, enquanto Sano vestia sua roupa rapidamente. Sano estava cansado de sempre ser humilhado, chamado de burro. Talvez dessa vez Megumi merecesse sentir alguma dor também.  
  
"Raposa, essa não vai colar comigo, não.....O que foi dito não tem volta." Sanosuke se virou olhando asperamente nos olhos de Megumi.  
  
"Se não fosse aquele pó nada disso teria acontecido. Você sabe disso Sanosuke. Nós dois sabemos disso. Mas eu peço perdão por ter dito aquilo, eu não me referia a você." A temperatura tão quente da noite anterior tinha desaparecido. Sanosuke olhou Megumi, sem entender qual era o problema com aquela mulher, Megumi desviou o olhar.  
  
"Como assim não se referia à mim?...Se referia a quem então?.. Qual é o seu problema Megumi? Será que eu sou tão repulsivo assim? De repente eu não sou digno nem de cruzar meu olhar com o seu? É isso?" Sanosuke colocou sua jaqueta branca, seu coração doía. Seus pensamentos confusos. A um minuto atrás tudo estava bem, e agora isso?  
  
"Eu não posso dizer. Eu não quero dizer." Megumi balançou a cabeça, colocando o cobertor ao seu redor.  
  
"Você ainda deve amar o homem que te fez mulher? É isso?" Sanosuke perguntou rapidamente, aquela sensação de que Megumi tinha outra pessoa não saia de sua mente. Sano arriscou. Sua resposta foi a expressão extremamente chocada de Megumi, seu olhar furioso.  
  
..../...Ele percebeu que eu...?.../...Megumi deu alguns passos para frente. Ela sentiu seu interior explodindo amargamente. A palma de sua mão explodiu no rosto de Sanosuke, o som do tapa se seguiu de um incomodo silencio entre os dois.  
  
"Nunca mais diga isso...Nunca." Megumi desviou o olhar, segurou a mão que tapeou o rosto de Sanosuke perto do peito. Lagrimas escorreram do rosto dela  
  
../.Por que Megumi?../..  
  
Seria necessário muito mais força nas mãos de Megumi pra que o Sanosuke sentisse dor física, mas nunca sentiu seu interior doer tanto quanto agora. Nunca imaginou que o amanhecer daquela noite seria tão amargo.  
  
"O que há de errado com você Megumi? O que fizeram com você?" Sanosuke segurou o braço dela, tentando fazer com Megumi olhasse para ele. Ela tentou se livrar das mãos de Sanosuke, sem perceber, seu aperto ficou ainda mais forte.  
  
"Não fizeram nada comigo, não é da sua conta...Tudo o que eu sei é que VOCÊ entrou na minha casa no meio da noite, fez a maior bagunça. Mexe aonde não devia. E ainda, e ainda... tirou vantagem de mim." Megumi puxou seu braço rapidamente. Sanosuke não teve mais vontade de toca-la.  
  
"Tirar vantagem de você?" Ele estava chocado com que Megumi pensava da noite anterior.  
  
"Pelo que eu me lembro você queria tanto quanto eu." O rosto de Sanosuke estava vermelho, visivelmente magoado. Antes que Megumi pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sanosuke disse rapidamente..  
  
"Não ouse negar isso.."  
  
Sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos, a medida em que Megumi abaixava a cabeça. Ela tinha consciência de que Sanosuke não havia tirado nada dela, só entregado algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado.  
  
"Por que você não deixa ninguém se aproximar ?..Daqui Megumi?" Sanosuke apontou para o coração dela.  
  
Quando Sanosuke ia toca-la, Megumi se afastou, dando dois passos para trás. Não havia nenhum pózinho de sedução dessa vez. Somente Megumi e Sanosuke.  
  
"Por que eu não posso, eu não quero." Megumi olhou para Sanosuke, lagrimas escorreram. Sanosuke tentou se aproximar, mas Megumi dava passos para trás.  
  
"Vá embora, é o melhor. Finja que nada disso aconteceu, foi só uma noite como outra qualquer...Sanosuke vá embora...é o melhor." Megumi não conseguia mais olhar para a expressão, magoada de Sano.  
  
Uma vez a algum tempo atrás, Sanosuke sentia que Megumi sentia algo por ele. Apesar de todas as brigas tolas. Ele teve certeza disso na noite passada, tudo que ele queria, era acordar com Megumi sorrindo, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.  
  
Tolice. Megumi nunca seria assim. Provavelmente ela ainda amava o outro homem. Ela já tinha alguém em sua vida. Sano percebeu que Megumi nunca permitiria outra pessoa se aproximando de seu coração. O nome de Aoshi, e até mesmo Kenshin passaram pela mente de Sanosuke nesse momento. Nunca ele imaginou que Kanryuu estaria por trás disso , e de uma maneira brutal e sem amor.  
  
"Vá embora Sanosuke...vá embora, me deixe sozinha. ME DEIXE SOZINHA" Megumi não queria mais falar sobre isso, era como uma bola de neve, aquelas lembranças iam crescendo dentro dela.  
  
Ele poderia perguntar por nomes, e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu, mas Megumi chorava copiosamente. O melhor era deixa mesmo sozinha. Sanosuke percebeu que tinha perdido, e que tinha bagunçado mais ainda a vida de Megumi com a sua estupidez.  
  
"Eu sinto muito. Ninguém vai saber nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui essa noite....Adeus Megumi."  
  
Sanosuke se aproximou dela e a beijou pela ultima vez. Ela estava petrificada, com o olhar vazio. Presa entre as memórias do passado, do presente. Talvez o destino tinha reservado aquela felicidade para ela. Talvez Sanosuke fosse a resposta para suas duvidas.  
  
Quando Megumi se levantou, Sanosuke já havia partido. O lutador sumiu rapidamente pela estradinha ,nunca tinha andado tão rápido e nunca teve tantas lagrimas em seus olhos. Aonde quer que Sanosuke fosse, carregaria aquela noite em seu coração. Ninguém seria como a médica Raposa.  
  
Megumi não conseguiu se mover. Chorou sozinha, assustada demais, medo tomou conta dela enquanto Sanosuke falava aquelas coisas. Ela parou na porta, segurando uma faixa vermelha em suas mãos. A faixa vermelha de Sanosuke.  
  
"Sa.no..suke..Se eu pudesse ao menos te contar o que aconteceu, mas eu não consigo...Eu sinto muito, Sanosuke. " Não havia ninguém para escutar seu pedido de perdão. Ela estava sozinha novamente, como sempre.  
  
O destino lhe deu todas as chances, o destino lhe ofereceu a cura pra seu coração ferido. Megumi só percebeu isso quando já era tarde demais. Tarde demais para aquele amanhecer.  
  
////////////  
  
"My eyes are open wonder, as you hold the secrets, but now, what we had is lost inside our past. Could you find away across me? To forgive and forget me, to appease and relent me, to deceive and detect me, to understand and release me..to the dawn..The dawn..."  
  
////////////  
  
N/A: Nossa, que triste..buaaa...Esse fic merece mais um capitulo? Ou posso deixar assim mesmo? ¬_¬'' Muhahahaha  
  
Pri-chan-Obrigada pelo review, fico contente que goste dos meus lemons. Minha mente hentai é um problema..hehehe @_@ Estou esperando seu fic. Beijos^_^  
  
Hikari-chan-Ohhhh , minha amiga o capítulo fatídico esta aqui. Eles se separaram...buaaa. Mas Chibi-lua é boazinha. Beijos e mais uma vez espero que tenha gostado.^_^  
  
Prudence-chan-Desculpe informar, mas Sanosuke não poderá estar na sua cama, ele já é meu...tsc tsc..(o pó é só uma coisinha a mais, sabe como é, ne? ^_~) Beijos e até a conciliação da Raposa e do Galo (oro..não era pra falar)  
  
Megumi Sagara (Day-chan) - Eu sabia que você ia ler sua hentaizinha. Aqui está seu capítulo, não fique muito brava, tá...Chibi-lua se escondendo debaixo da cama. Beijinhos ^_^  
  
Sayuri-chan -Concordo com você. O que aconteceu não foi só por causa do pozinho não, tem mais coisa aí. ^_^ Meu pezinho tá mais ou menos melhor, obrigadinha. Me diga o que achou desse capitulo. Beijos.^_^  
  
Daí-chan-Realmente, você anda falando muito comigo, pegou o vírus hentai. Só falta fazer um lemon no fic do Inuyasha ^_~..hehehehe. Obrigada pelo review, eu sei que você gostou do sofrimento da Raposa...oro..Beijos ^_^  
  
Spooky-chan-Obrigada pelo review. E o Sano já é meu, nem precisa ter briga...¬_¬..Eu só emprestei ele pra Raposa temporariamente. As outras raposas que você citou também são fofinhas, CICAR realmente é mais adequado. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, ne. Beijos ^_^ 


	4. 4

Dedico esse capítulo para Leticia, Maria e Dayzinha. Disclaimer: RK não me pertence  
  
Destino 4  
  
Por: Chibi Lua  
  
Os dias passaram rapidamente desde a noite de tempestade, ficavam mais frios a medida que o inverno atingia seu ápice. Uma neve densa caía sobre a cidade de Aizu, trazendo uma falsa sensação de tranqüilidade.  
  
Megumi fechou os olhos ao colocar seus pés dentro da tina de água quente. Um alívio merecido para seus dedos dormentes. Nos últimos dias caminhou por todos os cantos da cidade, no meio da lama e da neve congelante.  
  
Sua rotina solitária havia sido quebrada pela forte nevasca , a última tempestade passou deixando muitas pessoas desabrigadas e enfermas.  
  
Idosos, crianças, mulheres gestantes, pessoas de todos os tipos sofriam com a falta de alimento, abrigo e aquecimento. Megumi ajudou como pode, porém sozinha não era capaz dar conta de uma cidade inteira.  
  
Agradeceu imensamente quando os voluntários e médicos de outras cidades oferecerem ajuda. A cidade entrava em estado de emergência. Começavam a faltar alimentos e cobertores nos abrigos. Megumi teria que ir até Tóquio no dia seguinte para buscar medicamentos.  
  
Ela esperava que em Tóquio seus amigos não notassem o que seus pacientes haviam notado. Tristeza em seus olhos, sorrisos esporádicos e desanimados.  
  
O cansaço não era o único motivo que a deixava desanimada. Megumi não estava disposta a dar explicações para ninguém, nem mesmo Kenshin, Kaoru e seus outros amigos.  
  
Mas apesar de abatida e triste, estava satisfeita em exercer e aprofundar seus conhecimentos na sua profissão. Sentiu que pais se orgulhariam dela, estava dando tudo de si. Só que era impossível não deixar que seus pensamentos se dispersassem.  
  
.../..Aonde será que ele está?.../...  
  
A neve caía continuava a cair densamente lá fora, pela janela ela pode ver os flocos brancos. Megumi estava sentada confortavelmente em sua poltrona. Solitária, aproveitando uma noite tranqüila, na última semana não foi possível nem mesmo dormir direito. As emergências eram muitas.  
  
Relaxou, com seus pés submersos na água quente, enrolada em seu grosso cobertor. Ela sentiu um cheiro bastante familiar. Cobriu seu corpo com o cobertor, trazendo-o até o pescoço. Passou o tecido macio em suas bochechas, respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos...Sanosuke.  
  
Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo afastou o tecido de seu rosto, se policiando. Ainda bem que estava sozinha, ela respirou mais uma vez o cheiro da coberta, fechando os olhos...  
  
Megumi procurou discretamente por notícias dele com as pessoas da cidade. Depois daquela manhã não teve mais notícias, começou a se preocupar com o sumiço de Sano, ainda mais com tantas tempestades castigando a região.  
  
.../...Pateta do jeito que é, aquele Cabeça Oca é bem capaz que esteja congelado em algum lugar..../...  
  
Ultimamente Megumi tinha aumentado a quantidade de nomes pouco amistosos ao se referir à Sanosuke, não que sentisse raiva dele. Megumi tentou sentir raiva de Sanosuke, mas não conseguiu. O que ela não queria era admitir que estava preocupada.  
  
Estava irritada consigo mesma por ter permitido que as coisas chegassem naquele extremo. Em outros momentos, sentia-se estúpida. Podiam ter conversado civilizadamente naquela manhã. Sano não tinha sido nenhum monstro brutal, pelo contrário. O lutador conseguiu surpreende-la com seu jeito. Megumi percebia quanto o tinha subestimado.  
  
A expressão chocada no rosto dele dava voltas em sua mente. Megumi se sentia uma tonta por ter dito que Sanosuke havia se aproveitado dela? Afinal, ela sentiu tanto desejo quanto ele... Não havia o menor sentido em ter se comportado como virgem indefesa. Sua tão demonstrada maturidade perdeu o sentido quando agiu daquele modo na frente de Sanosuke.  
  
A verdade é que Megumi estava petrificada. Sua concepção do que era uma relação entre um homem e uma mulher foi abalada por Sano. Ela não era estranha ao sexo, era um processo corporal quase que mecânico, mas antes de Sano nunca tinha sido interessante e excitante. Afinal, parecia que a famosa história de que sexo e amor eram diferentes era verdade.  
  
...../...Amor?? Megumi Takani ficou louca de vez? Tudo aquilo foi efeito do pó da vovó.../...  
  
Megumi soltou um breve sorriso ao levar seu chá a boca, memórias daquela noite voltaram. O beijo dele era tão bom, as mãos dele...  
  
Sanosuke mudou tudo, quando lembrava do corpo dele, pesando sobre o seu, se movendo. Aquele tum tum forte em suas veias dizia que Sano a tinha afetado de muitas maneiras.  
  
A química do pó sumiu de seu corpo, mas Sano não saiu de seu sistema...Todo aquele fogo desapareceu na manhã em que Sanosuke partiu, mas seu interior ainda queimava secretamente por ele. Quem diria que Sanosuke seria capaz de causar tanto rebuliço em Megumi.  
  
..../... Aquele Crista de Galo idiota não merecia...Por quê diabos eu mandei ele embora daquele jeito?/...  
  
Qual era a segurança em se apaixonar por alguém como Sanosuke? Que tipo de futuro teria? Dúvida terrível. Apesar da casa estar vazia, Megumi podia ouvir os dois lados de sua mente argumentando.  
  
Talvez esse sentimento fosse só uma ilusão tola, talvez estivesse criando isso em conseqüência de seus dias solitários. Ela lutou todo esse tempo para não cair nessa armadilha, mas foi pega de surpresa, por ninguém menos que Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Só mesmo uma tola para ter vontade de deixar sua casa quentinha e sair no meio de uma tempestade de neve, só para encontra-lo e chama-lo de Crista de Galo mais uma vez.  
  
Continuando com sua teimosia e seus pensamentos contraditórios. Megumi ainda queria acreditar que o melhor era não pensar no lutador. Nada como sua rotina "fácil" e padronizada. Não pensar para não sofrer, Essa era SUA tentativa de autodefesa.  
  
..../...Mas eu nunca tinha reparado no sorriso dele antes, é tão.../...  
  
Megumi mexeu a cabeça vigorosamente, não podia começar a sucumbir aos sentimento que provocavam taquicardia. Sanosuke deveria estar nos perigosos distritos de jogos, ou coisa pior. Se fosse atrás dele poderia se meter em encrenca, e dificilmente obteria sucesso.  
  
Já bastava correr para porta cada vez que alguém batia, na esperança que fosse Sanosuke com seu jeito de quem não estava nem aí para nada.  
  
De uma coisa Megumi tinha certeza; Sano não era nem remotamente parecido com Kanryuu. Quando pensava nisso, seu peito batia forte, dilatava-se de desejo de ver e tocar Sanosuke novamente.  
  
Megumi estaria realmente apaixonada por Sanosuke? Quando terminou seu chá, sorriu ironicamente. Parecia que a resposta era sim.  
  
O destino havia armado um plano muito bem orquestrado. Toda vez que entrava naquela sala podia sentir a presença masculina. Ele estava em todos os cantos. Megumi podia vê-lo sorrindo maliciosamente, daquele jeito que deixava suas bochechas ruborizadas. Fechava os olhos e podia sentir as mãos de Sanosuke pelo seu corpo. Podia escutar Sanosuke dizendo deliciosas obscenidades em seus ouvidos. Podia sentir as mãos de Sanosuke deslizando sobre suas coxas...  
  
A médica estava esperançosa para que a próxima batida fosse a dele, nem percebeu que ele havia se tornado mais um fantasma em sua memória.  
  
Como explicar para Sanosuke sobre todas as cicatrizes escondidas? Profundas marcas em seu coração. Como explicar toda escuridão em sua fé?  
  
.../... Por que você não estava por perto quando eu precisei? .../... Megumi fechou os olhos enrolada em seu cobertor. Uma familiar faixa vermelha entrelaçada em seus dedos.  
  
A médica adormeceu, talvez a viagem para Tóquio no dia seguinte fizesse com ela se sentisse melhor. Talvez ele estivesse lá...  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Em Tóquio, Sanosuke reencontrou seus amigos. Todos fizeram festa comemorando a sua volta. Tae, Tsukioka, Tsubame, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, crescido e cada vez mais esperto.  
  
Sano se deu conta de como o tempo tinha passado longe de seus amigos. Três anos desde a ultima vez que esteve no dojo Kamiya. O pequeno Kenji era uma criança adorável porem terrível.  
  
O pequeno ruivo se divertiu puxando dolorosamente o cabelo espetado de Sanosuke. Parecia que o bebê gostava de puxar o cabelo dos outros, tanto que todos no dojo estavam com o cabelo mais curto. Talvez o pestinha tenha sido o causador da nova moda...  
  
Kenshin notou que seu amigo parecia um tanto quanto desanimado. Decididamente, aquele não era o Sanosuke de sempre. O lutador não queria dar maiores explicações. Kenshin respeitou e não insistiu.  
  
Mesmo assim, foi impossível não notar a mudança de humor quando o nome de Megumi e Aizu foram citados. As tempestades geladas castigavam aquela região, e todos estão receosos por Megumi.  
  
Kaoru havia até mesmo pensado na possibilidade de viajar para Aizu, oferecendo ajuda. Por carta Megumi disse que não era necessário, e que ela estaria vindo para Tóquio para levar remédios e suprimentos para Aizu, mas que tudo estava sobre controle.  
  
Alguma coisa estava errada com Sanosuke e Megumi, Kenshin notou isso rapidamente, mas preferiu não atingir um ponto sensível e não tocar no assunto em público.  
  
Estranhamente, Sanosuke avisou que não ia aparecer no dojo Kamiya no dia seguinte. Nem mesmo com o almoço que Kenshin ia preparar para receber Megumi. Não era uma atitude típica de Sano, recusar um belo almoço de graça.  
  
Terminada a comemoração, Sano foi rever seus amigos no cassino ilegal. Teve que ir sozinho, pois Kaoru como esposa ciumenta era bem pior do que antes. Kenshin não reclamava, adorava o ciúmes de sua Koishii. E pelo modo como se olhavam durante todo o jantar, Kenji teria irmãozinhos em breve.  
  
Sanosuke riu, brincando com o ruborizado casal. Ao menos alguém teria um final verdadeiramente feliz nessa história.  
  
/////////  
  
No cassino, Sano já havia perdido suas poucas moedas na jogatina, e bebido um pouco mais do que devia. Ele se debruçou sobre o balcão do bar e deitou sua cabeça sobre seus braços, por alguns minutos. Se bebesse mais um copo de sake, não saberia dizer em qual planeta estava.  
  
Na verdade seria necessário um pouco mais de sake para que isso acontecesse, mas o fato era que estava chateado pelo final pouco agradável que sua noite com Megumi teve.  
  
.../... Será que meus sentimentos não tinham o menor valor para ela?.../... Quando Sano fechava os olhos, só podia lembrar dos momentos juntos. Ele deu tudo que tinha naquela noite, mesmo assim não valeu de nada.  
  
.../...O que diabos aquela Raposa tem de errado? Mas que droga.../...Só ele percebia que os dois eram perfeitos juntos? Apesar daquelas brigas bobas?  
  
.../... Maldição! Por que esse coração estupido tinha que ter ficado doido por aquela Raposa ingrata? Quer saber? Megumi que fique sozinha naquela casa velha! .../... Mesmo que fosse mentira, ele tentou fingir que se sentia assim. Sano tomou mais um gole de seu sake , como se adiantasse de alguma coisa.  
  
Pessoas estranhas entraram no cassino naquela hora. Sanosuke não deu muita importância, só percebeu que não eram pessoas de confiança. Ele olhou mais uma vez, alguns homens seguravam as moças que "trabalhavam" no cassino a força. Na face delas, Sano pode ver o desconforto e a humilhação, seus braços finos sendo apertados.  
  
Algumas foram obrigadas a sentar violentamente no colo dos homens. Eles se preparavam para um jogo. Jogo que parecia ser nada amigável. Provavelmente a aposta valia a vida de alguém.  
  
.../...Malditos mafiosos.../... . O cassino estava quente e abafado. Vários outros homens falavam alto, bebendo e contando seus feitos. Não era o mesmo cassino de antes. O clima só mudou quando o chefão entrou, cheio de pompa, fazendo com todos ficassem silenciosos. Sanosuke se lembrou de Kanryuu Takeda, provavelmente eram tão imprestáveis quanto aquele verme.  
  
Pressentiu que seria expulso mais uma vez, por isso juntou todas as moedas que tinha e deixou tudo lá no balcão.  
  
"Tô fora." Sano disse antes de beber o último gole de sake. Quando se levantou, sentiu uma leve tontura que o fez cambalear, mas não foi nada demais.  
  
Antes de sair do cassino, ouviu gritos e um tumulto que se formara, fazendo- o olhar para trás. Uma briga já tinha começado. Típico. Um homem inconformado com o fato de perder sua filha caçula como pagamento de sua divida.  
  
.../..Tsc..Sabia que valia a vida de alguém.../...Sano começava a ficar nervoso.  
  
Não deu muitos passos até que um homem, parecido com um segurança, impedisse sua saída, segurando seu braço. Sanosuke não gostou nenhum um pouco, já estava irritado ao extremo, se alguém arrumasse confusão naquela noite ele quebraria tudo dentro daquele cassino.  
  
"O destino está a seu favor essa noite meu jovem. Vai arriscar se tornar um homem rico, ou vai ficar só olhando?" O homem soltou um sorriso cínico, e olhou fixamente para Sanosuke, querendo oferecer as cartas para o lutador.  
  
"Não, camarada, eu preciso ir antes que arrebente a cara de alguém aqui. Começando pela sua." Sano olhou feio para o homem e puxou seu braço. Dando as costas para o homem. Sim ele gostava de apostas, mas Sano percebeu que aqueles homens eram barra pesada. Como previsto, na hora em que ia sair do cassino foi barrado novamente por dois fortões. Era só o que faltava...  
  
"Daqui só sai se apostar, meu jovem." Um dos seguranças usou um tom ameaçador, mostrando discretamente que estava armado com um revolver..  
  
Sanosuke sorriu ironicamente, olhou para a mão do homem em seu braço, não deu a menor importância para o revolver. Brigar não era sua intenção inicial, mas já que eles insistiam.....  
  
Ele estava precisando mesmo de uma boa briga.  
  
Não demorou muito para que a confusão começasse. A pancadaria que se seguiu lembrou o Sanosuke Sagara da época em que era conhecido como Zanza. Em pouco tempo o cassino estava sendo consumido pelo caos. No seu ataque de fúria não sobraram muitas cadeiras e mesas inteiras. Segurança voaram para todos os cantos.  
  
Sano só parou um pouco de atacar quando ouviu gritos.  
  
"VOCÊ ME PERTENCE, VADIA..."O chefão gritava furioso. Ele bateu na face de uma menina. A pancada contra o piso foi tão forte que a deixou inconsciente, seu nariz sangrando abundantemente. O pai da moça, um senhor idoso tentou defende-la se ajoelhando ao lado da pobre moça. Ele chorava copiosamente e pedia perdão por Ter sido o responsável por aquela desgraça.  
  
"ARGHHH..IDIOTA.."  
  
Uma outra moça se jogou por cima do chefão. Em um ataque enfurecido mordeu o braço dele, fazendo com soltasse o revolver. Mas quando o homem se livrou da mordida dela, a moça não pode evitar a faca que o covarde tinha escondido dentro de sua roupa.  
  
"Ahhh" Ela gemeu de dor.  
  
Mesmo assim, não se deu por vencida. Ferida e sangrando chutou o homem no meio das pernas com força. Surtiu efeito, mas não adiantou por muito tempo, pois um segurança a agarrou pelas costas tentado doma-la.  
  
Dois homens fortões contra um mulher sozinha. A raiva explodiu em Sanosuke. Ele se livrou dos seguranças que agarravam a moça com facilidade. Quando se soltou, ela correu para socorrer sua amiga desmaiada.  
  
Enquanto socorria sua amiga, Sanosuke atacava deixando os seguranças inconscientes. O chefão se levantou, tentando recuperar sua arma, com um soco, Sanosuke fez com os ossos da face dele fossem esmigalhados.  
  
O homem sedentário, só mostrava valentia por estar portando uma arma de fogo. Em poucos segundos, Sanosuke o deixou inconsciente, ele descontou as suas frustrações naquele homem, o socando sucessivamente.  
  
A voz da corajosa moça fez com que Sanosuke parasse, ela o chamava sem parar. Sanosuke nem percebeu que estava perdendo o controle. A moça puxou Sanosuke pela camisa, o fazendo parar.  
  
"Sano..suke...já chega...Zanza." Ela sorriu, quando o reconheceu.  
  
Ele se virou para olhar quem o chamava insistentemente. Pronto para dar uma chamada na pessoa que tinha ousado se meter na briga. Piscando algumas vezes, Sano conseguiu focá-la melhor.  
  
..../..O que ela está fazendo aqui?.../...  
  
Ela continuava tão bela quanto Sano se lembrava. Seus cabelos claros, os fios longos. Atentos olhos castanhos, o mesmo sorriso simpático que escondia muita esperteza.  
  
"Kozuki...o que está fazendo aqui?" Sanosuke sorriu, mas seus olhos focaram algo vermelho nas mãos da moça. Estava machucada.  
  
Era melhor sair logo do cassino, com Kozuki ferida, o cassino destruído e o som dos apitos dos policiais. Sano pegou ela pela mão e correu para fora do cassino. Para correr mais rapido, Sanosuke a pegou no colo.  
  
Kozuki sentiu suas bochechas vermelhas.  
  
"Agüenta firme Kozuki-chan, eu vou te levar pra clinica de um amigo." A moça sorriu nos braços de Sanosuke, ele chegaria rapidamente a clinica do Doutor Gensai.  
  
"Pare, não é necessário...Sanosuke, pare." Obedecendo-a, parou em uma viela, e esperou que ela falasse. Kozuki fez um movimento esperando que Sano a colocasse no chão.  
  
"Foi só um raspão. Eu já passei por coisa pior Sano. Nós dois já passamos por coisas piores, não é?... Mas eu agradeço a preocupação." Ela ficou de pé com facilidade. Realmente o ferimento era só um superficial, apesar de todo o sangue.  
  
Kozuki respirou fundo, ainda se recuperando do susto. "Bem, eu senti sua falta, Zanza...." Ela sorriu. "Mas fala sério, a gente se encontra em cada situação, né?..."  
  
Em um impulso, Kozuki passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sanosuke e o beijou rapidamente, direto nos lábios. Sanosuke se surpreendeu, mas respondeu ao beijo de Kozuki passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela.  
  
Beijos entre eles nunca tinha sido uma novidade. Se conheciam a tantos anos e tinham tantas histórias juntos. Mas, Sano não colocou paixão, era mais um beijo entre amigos. Logo se separou e sorriu um pouco desconcertado. Kozuki percebeu a distância que Sanosuke impôs entre eles.  
  
"Desculpe, é que eu... Kozuki-chan, dessa vez é melhor não. Eu não quero confundir ainda mais minha cabeça." Sano passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, que estavam ainda mais bagunçados sem a famosa faixa vermelha.  
  
"Quem machucou o coração do meu Zanza, me diga que eu acabo com a infeliz. E onde foi parar a sua faixa? Pra você ter perdido a faixa que meu pai te deu a coisa deve Ter sido séria."  
  
Kozuki piscou para ele simpaticamente. Escondendo o que sentiu por dentro quando Sanosuke não quis aprofundar o beijo , é claro que ela queria Sanosuke. Mas pela falta de entusiasmo, sabia que alguém tinha conquistado o coração dele. E sabia quem tinha sido...  
  
"É uma longa e estranha história." Sanosuke encostou suas costas na parede da casa, Kozuki já sabia do que se tratava.  
  
"A médica Raposa? Pra a história ser estranha, só pode ser ela." Kozuki suspirou, e se encostou ao lado dele na parede, sempre soube que Megumi tinha conquistado o coração de seu melhor amigo. Aquela médica metida, desde do dia em que ela apareceu Sanosuke tinha ficado mais distante de Kozuki.  
  
"Sim, mas acho que tudo acabou entre nós. Se é que um dia existiu alguma coisa entre Megumi e eu." Sano chutou uma pedra no chão, e a fez voar batendo na outra parede da viela.  
  
Um apito de polícia fez com que ela se assustasse. Sano sentiu uma urgência crescendo em sua amiga. Ela deu um pequeno pulo, se desencostando da parede, ficou atenta aos passos que escutava. Kozuki fechou os olhos e disse num tom baixinho.  
  
"Amanhã eu vou embora do Japão, para sempre. Finalmente eu consegui Sano..."  
  
"Vai embora? Conseguiu o que Kozuki? Ficou louca de vez."  
  
Kozuki começou a abriu seu kimono. Sanosuke se surpreendeu. O que ela pensava em fazer naquela viela? Suas bochechas levemente vermelhas, pelo embaraço e pelo sake que tinha bebido a mais. Se ele fosse Kenshin, Kozuki escutaria um grande 'oro'.  
  
Sano preferiu brincar para romper a tensão. "Olha é melhor a gente ir procurar uma hospedagem. Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas aqui na viela vai ser..." Sanosuke levou um forte chute na canela.  
  
"ITAI"... " SEU HENTAI." Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"O que pensa que eu vou fazer no meio da rua ? Seu tonto." O que Kozuki tirava de dentro de seu kimono não tinha nada de hentai.  
  
"Aonde você arranjou isso Kozuki-chan?" Os olhos de Sanosuke se arregalaram ao ver a quantidade de dinheiro que ela tinha dentro de um pacote.  
  
"Eu tirei daquele homem, dei um jeito de seduzi-lo e você sabe o resto...Sanosuke é dinheiro sujo, de drogas e outras coisas piores. Eu sei que não é certo roubar, mas é a minha chance de sair daqui. Eu sempre quis isso. Tem tanta coisa que eu quero ver...que eu quero conhecer...."  
  
Kozuki sorriu, ela não imaginou encontrar Sanosuke naquela noite, mas seria perfeito, se ela conseguisse convence-lo, ou arrumar um jeito de fazer com que ele viesse junto.  
  
"Você poderia vir comigo, Sanosuke. Sabe, viajar pelo mundo e quem sabe reencontrar a minha mãe." Sano pode ver os olhos dela brilhando, apesar da escuridão. Ele sentia uma forte amizade por ela, mas sentia também que os sentimentos de Kozuki eram mais fortes que uma simples amizade.  
  
..../...Se Megumi sentisse algo assim.../....Sano mexeu a cabeça, o assunto era Kozuki e suas idéias loucas agora.  
  
"Kozuki. Não é certo. Eu não sou santo, mas roubar todo esse dinheiro sujo é demais, você já pensou no que vai acontecer quando aquela gangue vier atrás de você?" A idéia de conhecer o mundo sempre foi tentadora para Sano, mas dessa vez ele não se animou. O problema seria a enrascada gigantesca que Kozuki se metera ao roubar dinheiro de uma gangue de mafiosos.  
  
"O que seu pai diria sobre isso ?" Kozuki mudou sua fisionomia, olhando brava para Sanosuke.  
  
"Você ainda com essa historia do meu pai. Ele abandonou minha e a minha mãe, para lutar por esse país, foi traído pelo Japão, e acabou tendo a cabeça decepada e exposta em praça publica. Você acha que eu me importo com o que ele iria pensar? Por causa da confusão que ele criou, eu fui separada de minha mãe..."  
  
Kozuki colocou o dinheiro novamente dentro do seu kimono e se afastou de Sanosuke.  
  
"Eu não vou dar uma de boazinha. Cansei de correr atrás dos sonhos, agora eu vou começar a agir . Não tem nada no Japão pra mim... Sano...E imagino que também não exista nada que te prenda aqui, afinal, quem estava enchendo a cara de sake lá no bar?"  
  
Kozuki nunca aceitou ter sua família separada, nunca aceitou a morte sem sentido de seu pai. Sanosuke tentava entender os sentimentos de Kozuki. Souzou Sagara era o pai dela, a dor e a raiva eram muito maiores.  
  
"Quando nós éramos pequenos você fez a promessa de me proteger, lembra? Você ainda está disposto a cumprir? Se estiver, me encontre amanhã no porto de Tóquio, as 17:00...Eu vou cumprir a promessa de encontrar a minha mãe. Não importa o que eu precise fazer para que isso aconteça."  
  
"Eu nunca te mandaria embora, nunca duvide disso."  
  
Kozuki sumiu rapidamente na escuridão da noite. Ela foi embora sorrindo, parecia que finalmente tinha conseguido o que sempre quis.../..Sanosuke vai embora comigo, eu tenho certeza.../... O sorriso dela aumentava a cada passo que dava.  
  
Sanosuke fez o caminho oposto a Kozuki, mas sua cabeça não parou de funcionar nem por um segundo.  
  
...../....imagino que também não exista nada que te prenda aqui, afinal, quem estava enchendo a cara de sake lá no bar....A idéia de viajar o mundo sempre me tentou...Megumi não se importaria mesmo...Acho que Kozuki precisa mais de mim do que a Raposa.../....  
  
"Kozuki Sagara, o que anda aprontando com essa sua vida?"  
  
////////  
  
O ar de Tóquio era tão gostoso, bem mais quentinho do que o de Aizu, Megumi sentiu a diferença logo quando desceu do trem. Passou grande parte da manhã reunindo o material que teria que levar para Aizu, e a tarde no dojo Kamiya.  
  
Era tão diferente da solidão de sua casa, quase tinha se esquecido do ambiente amigável de Tóquio.  
  
Suzume e Ayume corriam pelo quintal do dojo, gastando a energia que tinham de sobra. Megumi sorriu, era bom ver as crianças assim, livres de preocupações .  
  
A sorridente Kaoru se sentou ao lado da médica. Nos últimos tempos as coisas tinham ficado bem mais amenas entre as duas. Não havia mais razão para que Megumi continuasse a provocar Kenshin, apesar de que de vez em quando era completamente irresistível deixar o espadachim vermelho de vergonha.  
  
Kenji adormeceu nos braços de sua mãe, o bebê daria um pouco de sossego enquanto estivesse tirando sua soneca. Megumi lembrou perfeitamente o dia em que fez o parto do pequeno. Ele era simplesmente a copia fiel de Kenshinzinho, no entanto a personalidade dos dois era bem diferente.  
  
Após o excelente almoço servido por Kenshin, a tarde passou rapidamente. Era maravilhoso observar o por-do-sol pela varanda do dojo Kamiya, mesmo com o tempo frio e as nuvens que começavam a encobrir o céu.  
  
"Acho que vai chover, as nuvens estão ficando um pouco carregadas." Kaoru acariciou o cabelo de Kenji. " Mas foi uma tarde tão agradável."  
  
"Sim, realmente..." Megumi disse baixinho.  
  
Elas ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo. Megumi escutou Kaoru comentando algo como Kenshin, sobre Sanosuke não ter mesmo aparecido para o almoço.  
  
.../..Então ele está aqui.../... Ela teve vontade de perguntar por ele, mas o que eles iriam pensar?  
  
O silêncio foi quebrado por um menino batendo vigorosamente no portão do dojo.  
  
"Por favor, a senhorita Megumi Takani está ? Eu preciso entregar uma carta para ela." O menino parecia ter corrido bastante, ele respirou fundo colocando suas mãos nos joelhos.  
  
"Eu sou Megumi, pode entregar para mim. É alguma emergência medica ?" Ela correu para o lado do menino, já estava acostumada a sair correndo as pressas atrás das emergências. Era só alguém vir correndo e chamando o nome dela que estava pronta para agir.  
  
"Sei lá se é emergência moça. Um cara de cabelo espetado pediu que eu entregasse antes que o navio dele fosse embora. E disse que uma tal de Jou- chan ia pagar uma moedas pra mim se eu trouxesse a carta até aqui."  
  
.../...Cabelo espetado...Navio ?.../... Megumi abriu a carta rapidamente, conforme leu as poucas palavras escritas em uma letra horrível, sentiu seu peito doer estranhamente. Não era assim que deveria terminar...Como assim ? Partindo....  
  
" Não pode ser..." Megumi mal terminou de ler, não podia deixar as coisas mal resolvidas. Ela sabia que precisava de um pouco de tempo para sentar e conversar com Sanosuke. Explicar tudo para ele, mas percebeu naquele momento que só tinha mais alguns minutos.  
  
Megumi deixou o dojo rapidamente e começou a correr.  
  
Kaoru não entendeu absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Ela continuou a chamar por Megumi, a médica não respondeu e continuou com sua corrida frenética.  
  
"Mas o que foi que aconteceu ? Eu não entendi nada." Kaoru continuou sem entender, e o guri que trouxe a carta, estendeu a mão esperando pelo seu pagamento.  
  
" Sanosuke acha que eu tenho cara de banco, será possível uma coisa dessas." Kaoru entrou dentro da casa reclamando, afinal, havia sobrado para ela pagar as serviços de mensageiro do garoto.  
  
Kenshin observava tudo de longe..../..Tomara que Megumi chegue a tempo, e que ela consiga dizer tudo que sente, assim como um dia eu consegui.../....  
  
Megumi continuou correndo, a idéia de alguém partindo nunca a tinha afetado dessa forma antes. Sentia dor no peito, uma pressão estranha em sua cabeça. Lágrima correram por seu rosto, viu que suas pernas não agüentavam mais esforço do que já estavam agüentando.  
  
.../...Dessa vez eu não vou perder você. Não vou permitir que você vá embora...Eu juro que vou deixar o passado para trás por você, não agüento mais tanta tristeza na minha vida, Sanosuke não vá embora...MAS QUE DROGA..Sanoo../...  
  
Megumi parecia ter encontrado suas respostas. Talvez fosse tarde demais, mesmo assim ela não iria parar de correr...  
  
////////  
  
No porto Sanosuke caminhava pela pequena ponte para dentro do navio, seus braços enlaçados com os de Kozuki, que sorria imensamente. Finalmente seus sonhos viravam realidade. Bastaria um pouco de tempo longe daquele país e Sanosuke esqueceria a tal Raposa para sempre.  
  
.../...Megumi, acho que nosso destino sempre foi dizer adeus.../...Os pensamentos de Sanosuke estavam na médica o tempo todo...  
  
Continua...  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas da autora: Perdão por ter demorado tanto em postar esse capítulo, espero que estejam curiosos pra saber o que vem a seguir. Tentei ao fazer com que tivesse sentindo, mas eu não sei se consegui. Espero que esteja condizente com o resto do fanfic. Eu tentei, pelo menos.  
  
Não se preocupem, o próximo capitulo já está escrito, não vai demorar toda essa eternidade que demorou esse capítulo aqui. só faltam alguns detalhes do lemon ( ¬_¬* não era pra ter falado) Uma curiosidade, segundo o que eu li no manga (eu não entendo nada de japones) Kozuki é pequena lua, que é parecido com Luazinha, que é parecido com Chibi-lua...que vai ficar com o Sanosuke...hehehehe..ORO  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Tomoyo Granger-Sumida, eu? Imagina ^_^. Quem bom que você gostou desse fic, quanto a escrever um de Aoshi e Misao, eu não garanto muito, porque eles não são o meu must. Mas quem sabe eles não terão um papel importante em outro fic que eu estou ensaiando. beijos ^_^  
  
Ana paula- desculpe por ter demorado para postar esse capítulo, fiquei tão feliz com seus elogios, aiiii me deixou até vermelha, mas esse era meu objetivo na hora de escrever o lemon. E cá entre nós, você acha que Sano vai partir?..hehehehee ^_~ Beijos e espero que ainda esteja acompanhando.  
  
Murilo-chan-Obrigada por ter lido e deixado sua opinião. ^^ ORO Vai pensar nas cenas durante um mês? Seu hentai..beijos e até mais. ^_^  
  
Makimachi Misao-Obrigada pelo review, e realmente, tadinho do Tori-atama, mas tudo vai ficar bem...hohohohoho...eu acho. Beijos e continue acompanhando ^_^  
  
Pri-chan.- Calma Pri, não precisa mandar ninguém atrás de mim, realmente palavras erradas podem fazer um estrago, ne?. O capítulo está aqui e Chibi lua está se escondida debaixo da cama esperando as reações...orororo..Espero que tenha gostado e que continue acompanhando. Beijos.  
  
Sayuri-chan86-Eu amo K&K, mas gosto bastante de Sanosuke e Megumi juntos, e se eu realmente consegui colocar no texto esses sentimentos que você falou, eu vou ficar muito feliz. Espero que continue acompanhando .Beijos  
  
Prudence-chan --E bom faze-los sofrer...MUAHAHA.. ¬_¬, Err digo, coitadinhos deles, ne? Ainda não foi dessa vez que eles ficaram juntos, mas no próximo....quem sabe....Espero que continue acompanhando, beijos ^_^  
  
Megumi Sagara- Chibi imaginando a cena,* day-chan com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão querendo o capítulo rapido.* ..Ooooo menina mais brava, viu ^^ Calma Dayzinha o capitulo deles juntos está chegando, enquanto isso procure não matar a Chibi...Beijos. ^_^  
  
Hikari-chan-U_U ainda não foi dessa vez a "reconciliación", mas calma, porque ela já está escrita, viu? ( eu sempre revelo os segredos antes ~_~)Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do modo como eu fiz esses desencontros entre eles, se fosse muito fácil para os dois não ia ter graça. Beijos ^^  
  
Misao-dono-enriquecimento no repertório musical? ;_; chibi emocionada. Que máximo que você gostou....Pode não parecer, mas eu acho que as lacunas que separam os corações de Sano e Meg serão preenchidas. E você sabe como ^_~ ..Beijos e até mais.  
  
Madam Spooky-Pobre vítima, Chibi-lua pede desculpas humildemente, por ter te amolado tanto. Obrigada pelo review, e ainda não acredito que eu consegui fazer você sentir pena da Raposa...hohohoho.(Espero o fic do Kenshin cantor...)  
  
Daí-Minha outra pobre vítima, sendo obrigada a colaborar com a reconciliação do meu Galinho e da sua adorada Raposa...brincadeira. Beijos e desculpa por te encher tanto. Espero que continue acompanhando.. PS: O Galinho é meu!!  
  
Por favor, deixem uma review pequenina dizendo o que acharam, tá. Beijos Chibi-lua. 


	5. 5CLASSIFICAÇÃO R

Notas: Esse capítulo tem classificação R, não leia se tiver alguma coisa contra lemons.  
  
Disclaimer: Não me pertence. Eu escuto musica pra caramba, portanto deve existir algumas frases tiradas de músicas. Não me pertencem também. ^_^  
  
"Destino"  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Só mais cinco minutos para as 17:00, cinco minutos para encontrá-lo. Não tinha formulado exatamente o que iria dizer . Mas não podia permitir que Sanosuke partisse assim, não sem explicar a razão por colocar uma barreira entre eles  
  
"Espere..." Megumi segurou a carta em suas mãos, amassando o papel. As palavras giravam em sua mente. Mal respirava, tropeçando e batendo de frente com as pessoas que obstruíam seu caminho. Suas pernas doíam, mas ela continuou a correr mesmo assim.  
  
O dojo Kamiya não ficava muito longe do porto, mas Megumi não tinha treinamento físico como Kaoru ou Yahiko. Não conseguia correr tão rápido quanto queria, e ficava aflita com os ponteiros de seu relógio de bolso, passando rapidamente.  
  
A multidão de pessoas voltando do porto atrapalhou ainda mais sua chegada. Algumas sorrindo, algumas choravam. Sentindo saudades de seus entes queridos que partiam. As despedidas eram sempre dolorosas.  
  
...../....Voltando. Por que essas pessoas estão voltando?.../...Megumi segurou a carta com mais força, a ponto de fazer o papel rasgar.../..Oh , não.../... Uma garotinha no colo de seu pai confirmou as suspeitas. Era tarde demais.  
  
"Tomara que o titio faça uma boa viagem, né papai. Você viu que bonito quando o navio foi embora." A menina estava entusiasmada. O navio a tinha encantado, pelo tamanho e beleza.  
  
..../...Já partiu.../... Realmente, tarde demais. Ela ainda pode enxergar o enorme navio sumindo na direção do horizonte. Sanosuke já tinha partido, e ela não foi capaz de dizer o que queria..../...Sem adeus...não pude me desculpar, nem mesmo dizer que º.. amava.../...  
  
Megumi era a única pessoa andando na direção contrária . Sempre assim, andando na direção oposta. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu em seu rosto, já estava acostumada mesmo com a solidão. Se ela fosse uma pessoa diferente, alguém que se pudesse amar.. se ao menos pudesse se entregar como todas as outras pessoas.  
  
Ela caminhou devagar , recuperando-se do esforço em vão.  
  
"Todas as palavras que eu não fui capaz de dizer, agora não importa mais."  
  
Sentou-se em um banco, teve uma visão perfeita de todo o mar. Ficou lá, observando o navio sumindo na direção do horizonte. Desejava gritar, mas nem mesmo encontrou sua voz. Era inútil tentar qualquer coisa, já estava longe demais.  
  
"Eu estava tão perto."  
  
Estava sozinha com lágrimas grossas e sinceras escorrendo por seu rosto. A faixa vermelha enrolada em seus longos dedos, e a carta rasgada com as palavras de Sanosuke, tudo que sobrou do que poderia Ter sido sua realidade.  
  
"Eu também te amo." Megumi sussurrou baixinho, soluçando. Era isso que Sanosuke revelava em sua carta. Que tinha se apaixonado por ela  
  
Mas além disso, Sano escreveu com sua letra horrível que era melhor partir. Já que sabia que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos por Megumi, iria ajudar uma amiga. Ele pedia perdão por estar partindo sem se desculpar por aquela noite. Noite em que deveria de Ter se controlado, mas partir era só o que ele conseguia pensar naquele momento.  
  
"Se você pudesse me ouvir, saberia que sou quem lhe deve desculpas. Que sou eu quem precisa dar explicações." Terminou de reler a carta e percebeu que uma grande gota de água borrou a tinta.  
  
O céu parecia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ela. Nuvens negras e carregadas cobriam Tóquio, anunciando uma forte chuva. O vento soprava forte levando os papeis espalhados pelo chão pelo ar.  
  
Sinais de festas de despedida, papeis picotados que disfarçavam a dor das pessoas se separando. Megumi não saiu do lugar, não sentia vontade de sair dali. Mesmo que a chuva viesse, ela não tinha vontade de se levantar. Mais uma vez em sua vida, sentia que ficava para trás...dessa vez sabia que era seu próprio erro.  
  
"Sabe, seu Cabeça de Galo, você me fez sentir real...Como se eu fosse de verdade e vivesse de verdade, mas esse caminho não foi o escolhido pra mim.. Talvez ficar com você nunca foi o que o destino tinha planejado. Talvez aquela noite foi só uma amostra do que poderia ser nossa realidade."  
  
A chuva fria tomava força , todas as outras pessoa tinham buscado abrigo. Menos Megumi, ela continuou lá, seu relógio de bolso tão esquecido quanto suas esperanças. Colocou a mão sobre seu rosto, soluçou conforme seu choro ficava mais forte..../..Não adianta querer sonhar coisas que não foram feitas para mim.../...  
  
"Raposa, eu sei porque quando as pessoas choram ficam sozinhas. O rosto fica tão feio, o nariz todo vermelho e os olhos inchados. Sinceramente, não pensei que as Raposas podiam ficar ainda mas feias." Mesmo entre os raios e tremores que rasgavam os céus. Megumi pode escutar a voz..  
  
Talvez a chuva possa vir para lavar toda a sua falta de sorte..  
  
....Megumi levantou a cabeça, só podia ser ele...  
  
"Sano..suke..Mas co..mo? "  
  
Pronto, deveria de Ter ficado louca de vez. Quando abriu seus olhos Sanosuke estava ajoelhado na sua frente, colocando suas mãos no rosto dela. Mesmo que fosse uma ilusão maluca, sentiu um grande alívio em seu coração. Ainda bem que estava sentada, pois suas pernas não seriam capaz de suportar seu corpo.  
  
Sentiu-se amolecer ainda mais quando os braços de Sanosuke a rodearam completamente. A pele dele, o abraço, o cheiro, mesmo que fosse uma ilusão, era uma ilusão perfeita.  
  
Sanosuke encostou sua cabeça em seu peito, o coração do lutador batendo forte. As batidas diziam que era verdade, que ele estava lá. Ela fechou seus olhos com força, enquanto agarrava a jaqueta branca dele.  
  
"Fica comigo...Sanosuke." Megumi recebeu o abraço e retribuiu passando seus braços ao redor dele.. "Eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver."  
  
"Shh...Eu tô aqui Megumi, mas por um momento eu pensei que você não fosse vir. " Se afastou, beijando a testa da médica com carinho. "Não consegui ir embora naquele navio. Era longe demais de você e Kozuki sabe se virar sozinha, ela sabe o que eu sinto por você"  
  
"Não há nada pior do que perder você." Sanosuke passou os dedos nos lábios molhados dela. Os dois começavam a ficar ensopados, mas não se importavam com isso. Megumi respirou fundo, e encostou sua boca contra a de Sanosuke. Esperou a resposta, que foi imediata, seus olhos se fecharam lentamente a medida que sentia o beijo dele. As línguas se encontraram, enquanto os lábios sugavam em uma doce e crescente insistência. .  
  
Vamos ver cores que nunca foram vistas. Vamos à lugares onde ninguém mais foi. "Aishiteru" Sanosuke sussurrou no ouvido de Megumi. "De verdade, Raposa"  
  
Ela sorriu, chorando, olhou intensamente para Sano. Uma onda estranha e quente percorreu por seu corpo.  
  
Você está na minha mente o tempo todo. Eu sei que isso não é suficiente. Mas, se o céu pode quebrar, deve haver uma saída, para o amor e só o amor.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sanosuke. Mas... eu tenho tanto para te dizer, tanto..." Sorriu sinceramente ao dizer que o amava, mas aos poucos seu sorriso se escondeu. Ela tinha tantos segredos. Como ele reagiria quando soubesse de todo o passado dela?  
  
"Eu sei que você tem segredos, mas só me conte quando tiver preparada. Porque esse presente me importa muito mais do qualquer passado." Sanosuke a beijou novamente, não era tolo, sabia que ela escondia algo lá dentro de seu interior. Mas ele deveria vencer uma batalha de cada vez.  
  
Megumi apertou seu abraço nele, deixando que a amarga carta caísse esquecida no chão. A chuva lavou a tinta daquelas palavras de despedida, palavras que já não significavam mais nada. Seu peito desabrochava. Finalmente.  
  
Os dois se separaram quando perceberam que a chuva tinha assumida uma força descontrolada , revoltando o mar , a tempestade elétrica cortava o céu. Era hora de procurar abrigo.  
  
"Vem" Sanosuke levantou, puxando-a consigo. Uma casinha no morro ao lado do cais serviria de abrigo. Parecia abandonada e pelo menos nenhum raio iria atingir a cabeça deles. Megumi empacou por um segundo.  
  
Sanosuke a olhou com suspeita. Seria possível que ela teria mudado de idéia? Soltou uma gargalhada quando escutou sobre o que ela estava pensando.  
  
"O que você disse sobre 'Raposa ficar feia quando chora', hein? Seu Crista de Galo idiota. Me chamou de feia...Você vai ver hohohoho."  
  
Sanosuke não respondeu, ele soltou uma piscadela e sorriu daquele jeito que fazia as bochechas da médica ficarem vermelhas. Sano percebeu que Megumi tinha voltado ao seu velho estado de espirito. Era bom escutá-la o chamando de Crista de Galo. E o castigo por ela chama-lo de idiota, ia ser jogar todo o charme que sabia que tinha nela.  
  
Ele correu até a casinha abandonada, fugindo das pancadas que a ruborizada Megumi pretendia dar nele. Rindo, ela correu atrás dele, seu coração aliviado naquele momento. Era hora de mudar sua vida. O momento de fazer Kanryuu desaparecer para sempre. Só mais algumas revelações e Kanryuu ficaria para trás, não ia ser fácil, mas ela precisava disso.....  
  
A cabana de madeira estava muito gelada, provavelmente fazia algum tempo que ninguém entrava lá. Só existia um cômodo, pouquíssimos moveis, alguns cobertores velhos dentro das gavetas.  
  
Sano não teve receio de pega-los, tratou colocar no chão como forro, para que os dois pudessem se sentar. Ele ajeitou um canto e encontrou algumas madeiras para acender a pequena lareira.  
  
Teve dificuldade de acender o palito fósforo, mas Megumi o ajudou. Pelo menos o mínimo de aquecimento teriam. Novamente a sorte estava na direção deles, mas um pouco mais naquela chuva e as conseqüências seriam terríveis.  
  
Sozinhos dentro da cabana, o clima mudou novamente entre os dois, sozinhos ali podia ser tentadoramente perigoso. Sano sentiu isso, mas eles continuaram interagindo em silêncio , não queria que esse dia terminasse como o aquela manhã na cabana.  
  
"É melhor tirar essa roupa molhada. Nós vamos ficar doentes." Ele resolveu quebrar o silencio, tomando cuidado com as palavras, deixou sua voz baixa. As bochechas de Megumi ficaram vermelhas, ele tinha razão. A médica se virou de costas. Apesar de te-la visto nua antes, percebeu a timidez na Raposa. Era completamente aceitável, não existia nenhum pozinho maluco dessa vez.  
  
Aos poucos Megumi foi abrindo sua roupa, botão por botão, deixando que sua habitual roupa escorregasse por seus ombros, revelando sua pele clara e arrepiada pelo frio. Seu longo cabelo pingava. De costas um para o outro, ambos foram se despindo.  
  
"Megumi é melhor se cobrir como isso." A voz rouca e baixa de Sanosuke, anunciava que ele se aproxima. Megumi paralisou quando as mãos grandes e quentes de Sanosuke tocaram seus delicados ombros.  
  
.../...De onde vem essas marcas?.../...Sanosuke já tinha notado as cicatrizes que Megumi tinha nas costas antes, mas novamente preferiu não perguntar nada.  
  
Ele cobriu as costas dela com um cobertor .Com um gesto delicado, Sano não permitiu que o corpo dela fosse exposto. Essa era a diferença entre Sano e os outros homens...  
  
A médica respirou profundamente. Graças ao aquecimento da pequena lareira, o ar começava a ficar quente dentro da cabana, a chuva gelada continuava a cair fortemente do lado de fora.  
  
"Sanosuke.." Megumi finalmente quebrou seu silencio. Ela se virou devagar, enrolada no cobertor. Ficou frente a frente com Sanosuke, ele ainda vestia suas calças molhadas, mas estava sem sua camisa, seu cabelo molhado e bagunçado. . "Eu devo explicações...e.." Sanosuke deus alguns passos para frente, segurou na mão dela. Sano soltou um sorriso pelo canto de seus lábios.  
  
"Hey. Isso é meu, sabia?" Ele se referia a faixa vermelha enrolada nos dedos finos dela, porém o tom de brincadeira não durou muito tempo.  
  
Nunca existiu tanta seriedade entre os dois. Sano desenroscou a faixa dos dedos dela, beijando a mão levemente.  
  
"Eu senti sua falta." Megumi fechou os olhos, significava tanto escutar isso..  
  
"Eu também, mais do que você pode imaginar...Mas eu estava petrificada, muito amedrontada, confusa."  
  
Megumi se calou quando os maravilhosos olhos de Sano focaram diretamente nos seus. Respirou fundo antes de começar a contar sobre seu passado. A hora era essa..  
  
"Sabe...Kanryuu Takeda, né?" Sanosuke percebeu o tom diferente Megumi usou para se referir aquele homem. Ele puxou Megumi para sentar sobre o cobertor estendido no chão e sentou-se ao lado dela de frente para a lareira. A madeira pegando fogo estalava, enquanto Megumi se preparava para continuar.  
  
"Ele tinha uma rede de tráfico de meninas e meninos para prostituição. Você...lembra daquela mansão?" Megumi não queria enrolar muito, tinha que dizer rápido. Ela procurou pelos olhos de Sanosuke, ele balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de positivo. Sano nunca gostou daquela mansão, ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, encorajando Megumi a continuar.  
  
"Eles e os capangas costumavam fazer coisas horríveis com as meninas e até como os meninos... assim que eles chegavam na mansão. Comigo não foi diferente...Sanosuke."  
  
Megumi abaixou a cabeça. Ela não quis olhar para Sanosuke naquele momento, mesmo assim sentiu a expressão surpresa dele. Ela continuou mesmo assim..  
  
"Haa..Kanryuu costumava testar as drogas nos jovens, para saber se realmente funcionavam. Quando fazia efeito...ele..eles...sabe, né? ."Era muito difícil para Megumi todas aquelas lembranças, por mais forte que a médica fosse, doía muito.  
  
Sanosuke passou a mão no cabelo dela. Ele podia entendeu o que havia acontecido. Teve que começar a controlar a raiva que estava crescendo por dentro, ou Megumi se assustaria ainda.  
  
"Eu era a mais velha. Costumava proteger as meninas, mas eu não era forte suficiente contra Kanryuu e seus capangas. Sempre acabava apanhando e sendo...."  
  
Megumi percebeu que o punho de Sano agarrou o cobertor com força, ela sentia o espirito dele mudando.  
  
"Eu matei um homem..."  
  
Megumi disse de uma vez, sem rodeios. Para revelar seu segredo tinha que ser assim, rapidamente. Uma grossa lágrima correu pelas curvas de seu rosto. Ela não conseguia levantar seu rosto, seu queixo tremia.  
  
"Eu... armei um plano para matar um pessoa, Sanosuke...Eu premeditei o assassino de um dos capangas de Kanryuu...Na noite anterior, ele violentou uma menina, de uma forma brutal. Ela era só uma criança, Sano. E ele, ele...".... "Eu não pude suportar."  
  
"Eu o seduzi, droguei e matei aquele homem. Sentia tanto, mas tanto ódio. Quando Kanryuu descobriu. Ele me bateu muito, foi uma das vezes que eu quase morri, por isso eu tenho tantas marcas em minhas costas. Depois me trancou no laboratório. Eu não tinha contato com ninguém, mas como castigo eu ouvia tudo pelas paredes finas da mansão..."  
  
Sanosuke não sabia o que dizer...Seu interior desejava quebrar alguma coisa, de preferencia a cara do Kanryuu.../.... Aquele verme nojento, como ousou fazer isso com Megumi e as outras crianças.?.../...Se o traficante não estivesse morto, Sanosuke cortaria o pescoço dele. Seus pensamentos revoltados foram cortados pela voz angustiada de Megumi.  
  
"Com aquelas crianças ele me chantageava. Era uma corda enrolada em meu pescoço. Se eu não fabricasse aquela droga que matou seu amigo. Se eu não fizesse o que ele queria, Kanryuu matava as crianças na minha frente." As ultimas palavras quase não saíram, seu queixo tremia tanto que ela não conseguia mais falar.  
  
Sanosuke abraçou Megumi, colocando seu braços ao redor dela. Ele sempre imaginou que Megumi tivesse um passado triste, mas não sabia que fosse algo tão profundo. Sano beijou o cabelo dela, a medica encostou a cabeça em seu peito, soluçando.  
  
"Eu podia me matar a qualquer minuto.. Até o dia em que eu consegui fugir daquele inferno e encontrei com você naquele cassino. Mesmo assim, ele mandou que Hannya jogasse mercúrio no poço do dojo se eu não fosse. Eu fui embora, novamente premeditando o assassinato de mais um homem, o assassinato de Kanryuu. Eu ia mata-lo e depois me mataria."  
  
Sano a puxou mais para perto ainda, colocando Megumi em seu colo, a confortando, balançando para frente e para trás. Megumi aos poucos foi se acalmando mais ainda não era o bastante. Era a primeira vez que contava seus segredos para alguém.  
  
"Eu achei que não merecesse ficar com você. Eu acreditava que deveria ficar sozinha pra sempre, eu peço perdão pelo modo como eu agi aquela manhã...Eu."  
  
"Megumi, eu não sabia de nada disso...Eu sinto muito, nunca mais diga que você deve ficar sozinha, porque eu não vou permitir, ninguém mais vai sequer tocar em você. Eu juro estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. Nunca mais ninguém vai fazer isso com você. Eu juro."  
  
Os olhos de Sanosuke tinham uma cor diferente, a cor chocolate mortalmente mais escurecida. Se alguém encostasse em Megumi naquele momento, ele não seria capaz de se controlar.  
  
Sanosuke beijou a lágrima que escorria no rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos, e aceitou os beijos dele, passou seus braços ao redor do lutador. Sano a abraçou forte. O coração dela já tinha sofrido tanto, não merecia mais nenhuma lagrimas...  
  
Megumi se soltou do abraço de Sano, ela se separou dele, levantou silenciosamente, ainda enrolada em seu cobertor. Ela tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto, enxugou com as mãos suas lágrimas.  
  
Sano se surpreendeu, mas continuou sentado. Seria possível que ela o rejeitaria novamente?  
  
"Sano, eu quero que você me faça esquecer tudo isso. Só você pode...nunca mais eu quero lembrar disso...Me ame, Sanosuke."  
  
Megumi abriu o cobertor na frente de Sanosuke, deixando que o tecido escorregasse para o chão, revelando todo seu corpo perfeito. Seu rosto levemente vermelho conforme os olhos de Sano viajavam pelo seu corpo.  
  
"Me ame..Sanosuke.." Megumi suspirou, enquanto Sanosuke se levantava do chão.  
  
"Olha...Talvez não seja o momento...É melhor esperar." Sano teve que se controlar para não obedecer ao desejo dela naquele segundo. Ela era linda, a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto, mas ele não queria que as coisas tomassem o ritmo descontrolado daquela outra noite.  
  
Megumi não deu ouvidos, deu alguns passos para frente. Fazendo com seu corpo de chocasse com o tórax nu de Sano. Passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Pele contra pele. Os dois trocaram um longo olhar, respirando o mesmo ar.  
  
Pela Segunda vez naquele dia, Megumi encostou seus lábios contra os de Sanosuke, mas dessa vez ela não esperou pela resposta. Abriu sua boca, sugando a de Sano, passando sua língua pelos lábios dele, pedindo passagem.  
  
"Então deixe que eu te ame." Megumi disse baixinho no ouvido dele. Existia muita seriedade entre os dois naquele momento, ela não queria provoca-lo com um jogo sexual. Ela queria se entregar, se perder e levar Sanosuke junto.  
  
Sano não conseguiu agüentar, ele respondeu fervorosamente. Passou seus braços pela cintura dela, trazendo Megumi para mais perto ainda.  
  
Os dedos quentes apertaram a pele branca e macia da cintura dela. Sanosuke beijou o pescoço, descendo com sua boca até os ombros. Ele segurou o longo cabelo molhado com suas mãos, trazendo delicadamente a cabeça de Megumi mais para perto.  
  
Os olhos dela se fecharam enquanto sentia choques pelo seu corpo. Megumi o queria, muito. Dessa vez ela não podia agüentar muito. O beijo explodiu, nutrindo ainda mais sua paixão crescente.  
  
Quando se separaram, os olhos apaixonados de Sanosuke deixaram Megumi ainda mais afoita e sem fôlego. Ele se ajoelhou sobre o cobertor estendido no chão, trazendo Megumi para se deitar ao seu lado.  
  
Sano a olhou minuciosamente. Olhos escuros, misteriosos, podia-se ver a chama queimando de paixão. Sanosuke beijou a barriga de Megumi. Quente e devagar. Relâmpagos explodiam no céu, enchendo de claridade a casinha.  
  
"Você é deliciosa." Ela tremeu ao escutar isso.  
  
A boca de Sanosuke encontrou a barriga de Megumi, fazendo um perigoso caminho em direção ao baixo ventre. Enquanto seus dentes deixava leves marcas na pele clara. As mãos faziam um caminho inverso, subindo até os seios já estimulados. Megumi se contorceu, sentiu seu interior se derretendo. Ela gemia e Sanosuke intensificava seus ataques.  
  
Sanosuke estava diferente, intenso, sem brincadeiras. Ele foi direto ao ponto que pulsava em Megumi. Ela gritou quando sentia a boca de Sanosuke sugando deliciosamente lugares que ninguém tinha tocado desse modo antes.  
  
Megumi não conseguia pensar, seu corpo estremecia involuntariamente. Seus gemidos ficavam mais altos a cada carícia, estava a um passo de explodir.  
  
Sem aviso, Sanosuke a jogou em precipício de cores. Seus longos dedos trabalharam simultaneamente com sua boca no intimo de Megumi, o que fez com ela se entregasse a um êxtase jamais sentido.  
  
"Sanosukeeee.." Ela continuou gemendo, era muito gostoso sentir aquilo.  
  
Sanosuke sorriu, seu coração batia forte. Sentiu seu orgulho masculino estufando de satisfação ao vê-la assim. Era o que Sano mais queria depois de escutar todo aquele passado.  
  
Ele queria que Megumi sorrisse, que experimentasse coisas boas, que se entregasse totalmente ao presente. Sano desejava criar o momento perfeito para ela, e estava conseguindo.  
  
Sano se levantou, ficando ajoelhado na frente dela. Megumi continuava deitada, com seus olhos fechados, mas os abriu surpresa quando sentiu a falta do calor dele. Com sua pernas bambas se ajoelhou também. Sentando-se de frente para Sanosuke, a medica parecia atordoada. Mas ela sorriu, sem conseguir evitar.  
  
"Que foi tá passando mal Raposa ?" Sanosuke perguntou a provocando.  
  
"Seu Cabeça de Galo..isso foi...incrível" Megumi deu um tapa no ombro dele. Realmente tinha sido inacreditável.  
  
Sano voltou com a seriedade. Se calou, apenas retirou o resto de sua roupa molhadas e continuou a encarar Megumi fixamente. O ar quente da sala era quase insuportável, nem parecia que uma chuva fria de inverno caia lá fora. O cheiro de desejo de ambos encheu o ambiente, como um encanto sensual.  
  
"Vem cá" Sanosuke puxou os joelhos de Megumi fazendo com ela escorregasse para mais perto dele, tão perto que Megumi acabou por sentar no colo dele, suas pernas rodearam o quadril de Sano, automaticamente os dois se encaixaram.  
  
Sano fez nenhum movimento. Ele queria que Megumi ditasse o ritmo. O estimulo eram palavras encorajadora no ouvido, seus beijos quentes. E Megumi entendeu e ditou o ritmo, olhos nos olhos.  
  
Nenhum sinal de dor, só uma sensação extremamente prazerosa. Megumi moveu seus quadris para cima e para baixo, começando devagar, até pegar a dinâmica daquela posição. O lutador fechou os olhos assim que sentiu o interior de Megumi se abrindo completamente para recebe-lo.  
  
A posição era perfeita, só podia ser feito daquele modo por pessoas extremamente apaixonadas. De frente um para o outro, olhos nos olhos, corpos colados. As bocas se encontrando em uma voracidade frenética.  
  
Tão forte e rápido quanto a tempestade do lado de fora da pequena casinha, a paixão deles era assim.  
  
Sanosuke se deitou, fazendo com que Megumi continuasse ditando os movimentos, sentada sobre o quadril dele. Megumi teve total controle do queria fazer, e ela estava levando Sanosuke a explosão. Mas Sano não deixou por menos, com suas mãos acariciavam os seios de Megumi, apertando-os levemente.  
  
"Você me faz sentir real, me faz sentir forte." Sanosuke fechou os olhos, explodindo de paixão dentro de Megumi. Ela o seguiu atingindo simultaneamente o ápice da paixão. Foram levados a milhas e milhas daquele lugar, por onda uma quente de satisfação e de amor.  
  
"Você é meu sentido..."Sano deitou no cobertor, trazendo Megumi para seu lado, deitando a cabeça dela em seu peito. O coração ainda batendo agitado. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Megumi. Ele apertou Megumi mais ainda com seu abraço.  
  
"Sabe Megumi, eu me pergunto se existe algo mais poderoso que isso? Não chore Megumi, nunca mais. Porque Kami é testemunha, eu sou teu até o fim. Seja minha pra sempre, porque eu te amo."  
  
Megumi se levantou, ela sentiu como se seu interior aquecendo amorosamente. Um calor mais intenso que o da paixão , mas o calor do amor. Ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, ela disse confiante.  
  
"Nada do que pode acontecer será mais forte do há entre nós. Nunca tenha duvidas de que eu não sou sua...Eu te amo, só você Sanosuke Sagara, pra sempre. Para sempre" Megumi soltou um longo suspiro.  
  
A promessa de estarem para sempre juntos foi selada com um amoroso beijo. Eles não precisam de pozinho, nem de fazer amor selvagemente cinco vezes seguidas naquela noite. Tudo que precisavam era descansar. Dormir. Finalmente com os corações aliviados, para sempre seguros e aquecidos naquele doce abraço.  
  
Megumi deitou a cabeça novamente no peito dele. Sentindo a felicidade correndo pelo corpo de seu Cabeça de Galo.  
  
Seu coração poderia descansar...Finalmente..../...Obrigada Sanosuke.../....  
  
O destino tinha conseguido cumprir sua tarefa novamente. As tempestades podiam Ter um descanso agora, até que novos corações necessitassem serem unidos.  
  
Fim  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas: Acabou-se mais um fic ;_;...buaaaa...Gostaram ?estava muito "novela mexicana"? Bom, espero que não, porque eu gostei de como ficou.  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Hikari-chan-Hola, mas quanta impaciencia viu ¬¬ jajajajajaja..Aqui está seu capítulo.Gracias por sua insitencia e impaciencia, se não fosse por você ter me pedido tanto esse fic ele não teria saido. E eu estou feliz com o resultado, acho que ficou bem bonito. Espero que você gostado também. Acha que eu ia mesmo mudar esse final? ^^..Cuidate bien, e melhore logo desse resfriado...Besos e un abrazote .  
  
Daí-chan- ~_~ pobre Daí, esse final não deve ter te animado, mas que tal escrever um fic do Sano com a filha do Cap. Sagara, hein? Seria interessante, ne...Obrigada pelo ajuda, beijos e espero pelos seus fics ^_^  
  
Tomoyo Granger-OI, Fofucha. Gostou do final? Espero que sim, ne. Quanto ao outro fic, eu só consigo escrever um fic se eu termino outro, sou meio doidinha...@_@Com o termino desse, acho que eu vou me dedicar ao próximo, e sim deve ter algumas cenas de Misao e Aoshi, como são ninjas vão ser necessários pra investigar certos mistérios envolvendo uma assistente mestra...hehehe..beijos ^_^  
  
Madam Spooky-Agora você pode usar "aquele" review...hahahahaha...Obrigada pela ajuda, espero que tenha gostado e tenha proporcionado alguns minutinhos de distração, ne. Eu também acho que a raposa mereceu o final feliz aqui. Coitada, pelo menos uma vez ¬_¬..obrigada ^_^  
  
Ana paula-fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, e você acha que eu não ia responder o review???..imagina ^^..Obrigada e espero que tenha gostado do final..beijos ^_^  
  
Sayuri-chan-Kozuki Sagara foi uma personagem que eu criei pra confundir o Sano, ela não existe no manga. Mas o nome Kozuki eu tirei de lá, quer dizer Pequena Lua, ou Chibi lua, ou Luazinha...hehehehe (hei, a autora pode tirar uma casquinha as vezes ^_~). Obrigada pela sua review, espero que tenha gostado e que o final tenha sido interessante.  
  
Muitos beijos, deixem uma review por favor,ne. Bye Chibi lua 


End file.
